Becoming the Lord of a Foreign People
by foggywizard
Summary: Raizel fulfills his best friend's dying wish: Lead his people in his absence. He never wanted to be Lord, but it seems he doesn't have much of a choice now. Hopefully he can do right by them. Co-written with Sebastian Clarke over on the Noblesse RP discord
1. Chapter 1

Another RP posted! If anyone wants to join in and come write with the rest of us sometime, or even just lurk and watch the things that don't get posted, they can over at our discord (Link in my profile). It's a ton of fun and I've ended up getting so much more writing done than I would otherwise. There is actually a posting backlog for things now because of the sheer volume of stories I have that need to be edited for publishing! And I am super excited to share them with all of you!

* * *

"I'm sorry. I can't let you hurt humans." His wings unfurled, beginning the fight with the man. "Please, stop. I'll... I'll help you get revenge on whoever is the true culprit if that's what it takes." The man had lost his daughter, but that didn't mean he should slaughter innocents to try and get revenge. Being human wasn't a crime. Even if those that had harmed her had committed one. But whoever actually did it... that was fair game.

"Those people took everything from me, they took my daughter, and her mother before that, for that I will kill them all," Muzaka growled, his rage evident in every syllable. "I won't allow anyone to stand in the way of my revenge, not even you." with that Muzaka slashed at his only friend.

Raizel bounced him off with a barrier, before forming a blood sphere. If he had to kill his friend... he would. It wouldn't be the first time he'd taken the life of someone precious. "And what of people like Ashleen and her mother? You would just take their lives as easily as they did theirs?"

Muzaka's wounds healed quickly, "Are you planning on standing in my way to protect those monsters? Why should I care about them? They took what was most precious to me. They will all pay with their blood." Muzaka launched a few more slashes at Raizel, this time putting more power behind the attacks. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way, not even his best friend.

He... he would actually have to kill Muzaka, wouldn't he? With a heavy heart, he steeled himself to stop holding back. "I can't let you do that, Muzaka. You would kill the many for the sins of a few." A tear of blood streamed down his cheek. This was... a repeat of what had happened before, with his brother.

Muzaka couldn't hold back his rage any longer, he wanted to destroy those who had murdered his daughter and killed her mother, he wanted revenge, but his friend was standing in his way. "Raizel, how dare you stand in the way of my revenge," he screamed as he launched a headfirst attack at his former friend.

"Muzaka. I will kill you if I have to. Will you truly abandon the rest of your family for your goal? Is that what a Lord does?" Something, anything to make him come to his senses. He wasn't lying. He would absolutely kill Muzaka if he must.

Muzaka didn't care, he couldn't see beyond his revenge, "Raizel!" he yelled as he charged at the Noblesse again slashing at him.

Very well. He raised a barrier for that again and began his assault in earnest. He would... utterly annihilate Muzaka. No matter how much it hurt. "Muzaka. I will end your life here. I'm sorry."

Muzaka could feel his movements get harder and harder, as he fought through Raizel's power to continue his attacks. He was no match for the power of the Noblesse, and eventually, his body lay broken, beyond repair on the ground. His mind no longer clouded by anger and hatred, he spoke to his friend for the last time, "Raizel, I'm sorry for everything, my daughter meant everything to me, I couldn't let go of my anger, and so I ended up driving you to this, I'm sorry, my friend."

Raizel's face was stained with blood. It leaked from every orifice. He was... exhausted, but he shook his head. He was so, so sorry that it had come to this.

Muzaka could feel himself losing consciousness, but he was content, he'd be with his family soon enough. "Raizel, you are now the new Lord of our people." he took a deep breath, he had to tell Raizel everything before he died, "As per our customs, anyone who defeats the Lord of the werewolves, becomes the new Lord, and that person as of now, is you. Lead them well, and they will serve you as loyally, as they did me." he smiled at his former friend one last time before his vision faded to black and he was no more.

* * *

He held his friend's body as he faded away. What... what did he say? Raizel was the new Lord? That was... could he call Frankenstein from this distance? Did he know where the werewolf lands were? He should probably take Muzaka there... and Ashleen. They should be buried together in his homeland. It would take a bit of his power to keep them from rotting until then though. For now... he knew the werewolf lands were in the direction the sun set in, just like Lukedonia was from here.

"Master!" Frankenstein called as he raced to the bridge. His Master had summoned him through the bond when he'd neared the bridge that led to Lukedonia. Taking in the scene Frankenstein saw his Master and the bodies of Muzaka and his daughter with him. His Master was worn out and bloodied, he'd ask about what had happened later, but right now, he'd need to have his wounds treated.

Frankenstein was... rather insistent on treating his wounds, so Raizel asked what he needed as he did so. "Do you know how to get to the Island of Werewolves?"

Frankenstein was carefully treating his Master's injuries, "Yes, I assume you'd want to take your friend and his daughter to be buried in their homeland?" he asked.

Well, yes, but also... "Muzaka said that I am their Lord now."

"The Lord Of The Werewolves... How?" Frankenstein asked. He knew that with the Nobles the Lord inherited his position, based on blood.

"As per custom, anyone who defeats the old Lord becomes the new Lord." And Muzaka's corpse was right there.

"Couldn't you appoint a new Lord for the werewolves?" he asked, wondering whether that would mean his Master would have to leave his home in Lukedonia.

"I don't know."

Frankenstein finished tending to the last of his Master's injuries. He wanted them to visit the Lord of the Nobles, but since his Master had to take care of Muzaka and Ashleen's bodies he'd have to take him to the land of the werewolves first. "That should take care of your injuries, are you well enough to travel?" he asked.

He nodded. They needed to go.

* * *

Frankenstein led the way to the werewolves' territory, as his Master followed him, with the bodies of Muzaka and Ashleen in tow. It took a few hours, but they made it, they were greeted by a werewolf with short blond hair, "We need to speak to whoever is in charge?" Frankenstein said, to the werewolf.

Was that... was that Muzaka's body? And the corpse of a human child? "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"We don't have much time, we need to speak to whoever is in charge right now. This is rather important." Frankenstein replied, hoping the blond werewolf would see sense and do as he asked.

He sighed. "Look. You come here with the corpses of our Lord and a human child, and expect to just go? That's not how it works." Besides... "The second in command isn't here right now. The best I could do is maybe Garda."

"I understand, we'll explain everything once we're able to meet with your representatives, we're not here to fight," Frankenstein replied, in a calmer tone, he'd met Garda a few times when she was with Muzaka.

"Follow me." He knew where Garda was around this time. She was probably speaking with Rasmut since that was how she got her information. He was the second in command's brother, and they kept leaving her out of the loop for some reason.

Raizel followed the werewolf, and Frankenstein followed behind his Master. The werewolf led them to Garda, she was talking to another werewolf with ashen brown hair. He wasn't sure if he should do the talking, or let his Master tell them what happened, after all, he'd be able to give a first-hand account of the events.

The other werewolf noticed them first, paling as he saw Muzaka's body. "Isn't that..." Oh. Oh no. "What happened!?" Why was there also a dead child!?

Garda ran towards them, "Lord Muzaka!" she shouted as she knelt beside the body of her fallen Lord. "What happened?" she asked looking up at Raizel.

"I..." He didn't know how to say this to her. Garda had always been Muzaka's staunchest supporter. He moved the other body next to Muzaka. "His daughter was killed. So he wanted to... kill all the humans in retaliation. I wasn't willing to let him do that, so he attacked me." He knew it was out of the ordinary. That it sounded out of character for the man. But people did the strangest things in the throes of strong emotion.

Garda had tears in her eyes, "He wouldn't, he cared for humans, there's no way he'd turn against them." Garda wasn't sure if she could believe what the Noblesse was telling her, but from what little she knew about him, he wouldn't lie, not to her, not about this.

He knelt next to Ashleen. "She was killed by humans, as far as I know."

Garda looked at the young girl, next to Raizel. She'd never seen her before she looked human. "A human child?" Garda wondered.

He shook his head. "Half-werewolf. Muzaka's."

"Muzaka had a daughter?" Garda could see now, that if he'd lost someone as precious as a child to him, he'd most certainly lose his mind.

He'd said that at the beginning, but... "Yes. That's why he..." Wanted to destroy the humans. "What... do we do?"

The other werewolf spoke. "...It is tradition for the Lord and their descendants to be buried with a pine cone in the Lordswood." He'd know. His grandmother had been a Lord as well.

* * *

Garda was still in shock, as tears ran down her face, she couldn't believe he was gone. "Yes, we will bury the Lord and his daughter beside him, then we shall deal with appointing a new Lord."

"He... said that I was the new Lord. According to your traditions." Raizel hoped they'd say that wasn't the case.

"If you were the one who defeated him in battle, then according to traditions, you are our new Lord," Garda responded, hoping he'd stick around.

He sighed. "Then I am. I... was the one who had to stop him." He looked to Frankenstein. Did he have any thoughts about this?

"I'll go talk to the shaman about getting things ready. You know the path, Garda?"

Frankenstein looked back at his Master, they'd talk about it properly, after Muzaka and Ashleen had been buried.

"Yes," Garda led, Raizel and Frankenstein to the Lordswood, she carried Muzaka's body, as Frankenstein carried Ashleen. They walked through the woods to where Muzaka and Ashleen would be laid to rest.

The other werewolf was digging a hole at the instruction of an elderly werewolf. This spot, it seemed, was where Muzaka would be laid to rest. A clearing with five other trees, all the same kind, all resonating with aura.

Garda set down Muzaka's body, on a pile of leaves that had been gathered together, next to the hole that was being dug for Muzaka. Frankenstein placed Ashleen next to him. They moved back, the Shamen was standing there waiting for the other werewolves to arrive. Dorant, who had gone to inform the werewolves of their Lord's death arrived shortly after as Rasmut finished digging the grave.

Raizel flicked his wrist, cleaning his friend and his daughter with his power and fixing their clothing. They deserved to go into eternal sleep with elegance.

Rasmut carefully put a bristlecone pine cone in his hands. They could bury the man now. His tree would last eternally, just like the other five.

The werewolves approached Muzaka and paid there last respects to their fallen Lord. Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Muzaka's body was placed into the grave, with Ashleen's body placed next to him. They stood there silent for a moment before the hole was filled up again.

That was that. The werewolves left, leaving only Rasmut and Garda standing with the two foreigners. "... My brother, Maduke, was Muzaka's second in command. We might need to wait until he is back to coronate you properly." Maduke knew most of how things worked around here, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come with me, you should meet your new people," Garda said, addressing Raizel.

"...Now?" He would have thought they'd need time to mourn, time to begin to move on.

"Yes, the people deserve to know we have a new Lord," Garda replied, without a Lord, there'd be chaos.

"Very well." He'd come with Garda then.

Garda led Rai and Frankenstein to a medium-sized cabin, they walked through the hallway until they came to a small door. Inside there was a large dressing room filled with everything from robes and boots, to shirts and trousers. "The Lord ceremony won't be held for a while, but we do need to make sure our people know who you are, so you have to dress the part. In here you'll find everything you need, to look like a true werewolf Lord" Garda smiled, "I'll leave you two alone," she left closing the door behind her, she'd return to check on them in a few hours.

"..." How was he supposed to choose something? They had dedicated clothing for werewolf Lords? Already prepared? He looked to Frankenstein.

Frankenstein was just as puzzled, but if the customs of the werewolves demanded it, they didn't really have any other choice. Frankenstein pulled a chair to the centre of the room, "Please sit here Master, I will find something suitable for you to wear." he said as he started looking through the clothes in the wardrobe.

Raizel sat. Frankenstein's judgement could be trusted.

Frankenstein looked through the clothes in the wardrobe, they were all of a similar design and were all lined with fur. This is going to be much harder than I thought, perhaps I should try and find which colours my Master would prefer. "Master, is there anything that catches your eye?" he asked.

There were some light coloured leathers he ran his hand over. "...Soft." He liked these.

So, he likes the light coloured fabrics, that was good, it gave him somewhere to start. Frankenstein found a nice cream cape made of the soft leather, with brown fur along the collar. He held it out for Raizel to see, "Master, what do you think of this?" he asked.

He touched at the leather. It seemed to be the same type. He nodded.

This is great, Frankenstein thought. He quickly managed to find a deerskin leather jacket and trousers, to match the cape he found, along with matching boots that cut just above the ankle, lined with fur trim. "Here you go Master, why don't you try these on?"

He nodded, going to an adjoining room to change. They seemed to fit just fine, if a bit loose. Not like Frankenstein's perfectly tailored clothing, but then, these hadn't been made specifically for him.

Frankenstein watched his Master step out of the adjoining room, wearing the clothes he'd picked out moments before. "They suit you well, Master." Frankenstein said, "I'll have to make a few alterations to make them fit perfectly, but they seem alright for now."

Raizel nodded. They were comfortable. But then, clothing never bothered him in general.

Frankenstein placed pins along the areas of the outfit that required alterations. Luckily there was a sewing machine in the room. He'd have the clothes fitted in no time. Once Frankenstein had finished making his marks, Raizel returned to the adjoining room to change back into his Noble clothes.

He returned and gave Frankenstein the clothing. He wondered what his duties would be here. How he was supposed to explain his absence to the Lord and Clan Leaders.

Frankenstein could see his Master was troubled, "Is there something troubling you, Master?" he asked, as he worked on adjusting the clothing.

"I don't know how to explain this to the Lord." He'd spent so long refusing when he'd insisted on trying to make Raizel Lord of Nobles, but now he'd gone and wound up as the Lord of Werewolves?

"That is difficult, I guess that would mean returning to Lukedonia," he said, not quite sure what he could say to ease his Master's mind. He had no experience with this kind of thing.

Could he even do that? "Garda said that I was needed here."

"That is true, but Muzaka did often come to visit you in Lukedonia, sometimes for several years. I guess that means you wouldn't need to be tethered to these lands," he said, wondering how long it would be before he'd be free to leave, or whether he'd be able to at all.

"..." His sense of direction was awful though. "They'll probably seek us out when they realise the manor is empty." Which would solve the problem for them.

"That is true, Master." Frankenstein replied smiling, "If you do wish to return, I'd be happy to go with you. Now, I've finished making the adjustments to your outfit, please try them on, and let me know if they fit." he said as he handed the clothes to his Master.

Raizel took the clothes and went to try them on again. They'd fit before as well, but Frankenstein was generally the best judge of if something needed to be tailored or not.

Raizel entered the room, wearing his outfit, the clothes fit better this time. "You look great, Master," Frankenstein said. A few moments later Garda came back for them.

"Are you ready?" she asked, "I can take you on a tour of the Werewolf territory if you'd like? I also need to show you to your cabin."

Cabin? He nodded. "Let's go then." He wouldn't be able to remember any of it, but he should get to see what he'd be ruling at least.

Garda took Raizel and his servant on a tour of the werewolf lands, she showed them the Lordswood, the two cities as well as the orphanage, before showing them to their cabin. "Here you are, this is where you'll be staying. Please, let me know if you require anything," she said, waiting for a reply.

Raizel simply nodded. He... was Lord now. He really didn't know how this was supposed to work, but he supposed it would.

Frankenstein spoke to Garda, "Thank you, we'll be sure to let you know if we need anything,".

"Alright, then I'll take my leave." she smiled, bowing to their new Lord before leaving.

* * *

Finally, it felt good to be home. Maduke had been away for several months, on Union business, as much as he enjoyed the outside world, nothing compared to the feeling of being home. Muzaka was most likely still away, which meant that he'd be able to rule for a while, until Muzaka returned, not that he was likely too, not after what he'd done.

Dorant greeted Maduke. "Hey, you returned. Lord Muzaka's dead. The new Lord brought his body back."

Muzaka being dead was great news, he needn't have bothered killing his daughter, but a new Lord? Maduke returned Dorant's greeting, "New Lord?" he asked wondering who would've been strong enough to kill their former Lord, he thought only the Noblesse had that kind of power. Whoever this new Lord was, he'd just have to figure out a way to get rid of them.

"He's a noble. Goes by 'Raizel'."

Raizel? Surely, it can't be the Noblesse. No, he'd have to see this for himself, "I shall pay my respects to the new Lord then." he replied, before heading for the throne of the werewolves. Even if it was the Noblesse, surely he would've used a great deal of energy in his battle, there's no way he could've come out of this unscathed. No, he'd just have to bide his time and wait for his chance to become Lord. For now, he'd have to gain the new Lord's trust, just as he had done with Muzaka.

"Maduke, you're back." Rasmut's brother was ever standoffish and distant. "We've been waiting for you to return. We can't hold a proper coronation without you here."

"Yes, of course." Maduke pretended he was happy to see his brother, but that couldn't be further from the truth. When he becomes Lord, he'll do away with him, as well as any other potential threats. He looked towards the throne, he sensed great power coming from the Noble in front of him, he'd seen the man with Muzaka a few times, was this really the Noblesse?

"...Your soul is dark." Raizel's brows furrowed, searching the man for something that no one could fathom.

"Dark?" Maduke questioned, "There must be some mistake, I'm here for your coronation Lord." he smiled, trying to hide his true intentions. Did he know what he had planned? There's no way, he'd know anything of their plans, unless someone betrayed him.

"... Normally, when I come across someone with a soul this dark, I have to judge them." That was his duty as Noblesse.

"Judge? Me? But I've done nothing wrong. There must be some mistake." Maduke had no idea what the Noble was talking about, perhaps he saw him as a threat and wanted an excuse to get rid of him. No, it won't be so easy, he'll surely find a way to get rid of this Lord, no matter what the consequences.

Raizel shook his head. "That isn't how it works." He stared at Maduke, into his very being "... I cannot act on my duties as Noblesse here. So I will simply exile you instead. Your poison won't taint the others."

Rasmut was confused, but that made sense. He'd always known there was something... wrong... with his brother. And an exiling was a rather weak sentence besides.

Exile? No, he wouldn't stand for it. He was certain that the being who sat before him, was indeed the Noblesse, "Who are you to exile me? I know about you. The so-called Noblesse. You who have killed your own kind, for the sake of humans. You're nothing but a murderer, a traitor to your own."

"...I am your new Lord." Beyond who he was to his people. "It is well within my right to do so."

"What do you know of being a Lord. You who shuts yourself off from the world, inside your mansion." Maduke was growing angrier by the second, "I have led our people, in Muzaka's absence, I have served and taken care of our people, and you wish to exile me."

"...Do you truly serve these people, or do you serve yourself? My shutting myself off is moot. I am your Lord, here and now. Or do you wish to challenge me for the position? When I fought and defeated Muzaka?"

Maduke didn't want to challenge the Noblesse, at his current strength, there would be nothing he could do. "Do you really wish to start your reign by making a decision that goes against our people? Our family?" He knew that most of their family would side with him.

"...Exiling you will affect nothing for them. You are replaceable." It was nothing more than a statement of fact. "But if you insist on phrasing it that way, then yes. Time will tell that this was the best choice."

If that was the verdict then so be it. Maduke would leave honourably with his head held high. "You have all heard the verdict passed down by your new Lord, so I shall accept exile, if there are any among you who wish to follow me, then leave with me now." He turned and left, as several werewolf warriors followed behind him.

Raizel looked around to the others. "Are there any further objections?"

Garda looked around at the others, before looking back at Raizel, "There are no objections," she replied, speaking for her people.

"Good. Is everyone gathered here?" Garda would know their numbers better than he would.

Garda nodded, "Yes, everyone is present and accounted for." she took one last look to make sure everyone was present.

He nodded. Good. Then they could begin. He looked out over all of the people. These were his to guide now, and guide he would. Hopefully, he would do a better job than Muzaka had done.

Frankenstein had been standing by his Master's side watching everything unfold. He was surprised by their numbers, these are my Master's new people, he thought.

"...I am your Lord, Cadis Etrama di Raizel. That is all." He sat in the throne. They could approach or not. It was their will that mattered here.

The werewolves bowed to their new Lord, none had reason to approach him right now, but they were happy to know they could if they ever needed to. It was a new experience for them, they'd never had a Noble Lord before, and not just any Noble, the Noblesse no less, the most powerful of all the Nobles.

Garda was optimistic about their new Lord, she knew that the Noblesse would be a kind and just Ruler. After, the coronation everyone left, to attend to other business. Garda remained behind as did Rasmut.

"It was necessary," Raizel assured Rasmut.

A small werewolf ran up to grab the leg of the cute assistant next to their new Lord. "Hi."

Frankenstein knelt down looking at the small child clinging to his leg, "Hello there," he smiled "What's your name?"

"'M Luna!" She couldn't be more than a toddler. Rasmut looked over. Oh. Lunark. He smiled slightly. He was only her sire, but he couldn't help but be happy when he got to see her.

"It's lovely to meet you, Luna," he smiled at the young child, "Are you lost? Do you need help finding your parents?" he wondered if she'd gotten separated from her family and needed help locating them. He'd be happy to help them if that was the case.

Garda couldn't help but hold back a laugh, seeing the young werewolves interacting with others was always a joy.

"I can take her back. Lunark tends to wander away and get lost." Rasmut offered.

"M not lost! Always know where I am!" The child insisted.

Frankenstein looked at Rasmut, "That would be wonderful, thank you." He turned his attention to the small werewolf child still clinging to his leg. "It was fun getting to know you Luna, but your parents must be worried, why don't you head home, Rasmut will take you," he said, smiling gently at the child.

"No. Wanna stay with the preddy man."

Frankenstein laughed, placing a hand on the young girls head, "Come now, you don't want your parents to be upset do you?" he smiled.

"Umm... no?" She clung to his leg even so. "You can come home with me then!"

Frankenstein chuckled, "Perhaps another time, you should go home to your parents now, I'm sure they'll be worried about you."

"Lunark!" A brunette woman ran up to the throne. "Lunark. Where have you been? You just... disappeared!" Again. "Your Nana and I have been looking for you!"

"I've been right here, Aama!" Lunark giggled.

"Hello there, you must be Lunark's mother," Frankenstein said, standing up to greet the woman.

"One of them, yes. Saiph is the one that birthed her." She greeted the man as well. "Achird. You are the new Lord's assistant, are you not?" Though she didn't know the man's name.

"Yes, I'm Frankenstein. It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, smiling. "You have a rather spirited daughter," he laughed.

"That I do. At least she didn't lose a limb this time." Lunark tended to get into a lot of trouble if she wasn't watched constantly. Which made even taking your eyes off her for a second to make food or finish firing some plates a chore.

"Lose a limb? My it sounds like you have your hands full." he laughed slightly, as he turned back to the young child, "Alright Luna, it's time to go with your mother now." he smiled at the child, hoping she'd go back with her family.

The toddler huffed. "Fine." She clearly sounded not fine with that, and might very well make a break for it later. Achird simply picked the girl up and cuddled her close, familiar with her ways by now.

"Goodbye Luna, it was nice meeting you," Frankenstein said, as her mother took the child home. He turned his attention to his Master, "My apologies Master, I got somewhat distracted. Is there anything you require?" he asked.

Raizel shook his head on the throne, amused by what had gone on. Children were always cute, after all.

Frankenstein bowed, "Yes Master, please be sure to let me know if you require anything." He turned to Rasmut, "Is there anything that requires my Master's attention? If not then my Master wishes to inform the Noble Lord of his new role."

"...We could send Uiara. She's our other ambassador to the nobles."

Frankenstein nodded, "That would be great, thank you."

"I will write a note," Raizel said. He summoned a scroll, the words writing themselves in Lukedonian. "Here." He handed the scroll to Rasmut, who looked a bit bewildered at that.

"I'll get this to her then." Just... from thin air! He hadn't even thought that was possible.

* * *

**If you guys enjoy reading about baby Lunark, then I recommend reading "Two Wrongs Make it Right." There is so much more of child characters interacting and being overall cute.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lord was sitting in his throne room, just as bored as ever when one of the Central Knights entered. "Lord, there is a werewolf Ambassador here to see you, she says she has some news for you."

Finally, he thought, something to do. "Very well, show her in," he smiled, excited for what news the Ambassador would bring.

The Central Knight brought in Uiara, who bowed briefly before the noble Lord before she took out the scroll. "The new Lord has told me to bring this to you."

"New Lord?" the Lord wondered who the new Lord of the werewolves could be, last he'd heard, their Lord was Muzaka, and he spent more time in Lukedonia than most Nobles. One of the Knights handed the scroll to the Lord, he opened it reading what was written and immediately burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"... Lord?" Uiara was confused and concerned. Their new Lord was a noble, but... who would get that kind of reaction?

The Lord finally managed to stop laughing enough to address the situation, "So, Raizel became the Lord of the Werewolves, at least he's not holed up in that mansion of his. Even with his pet peacock, it'd still be lonely for him." he laughed, "This is great news, although now I'm starting to wonder why he declined when I offered to make him my heir." he furrowed his brow slightly.

... Their new Lord was the Noble Lord's heir? His son? Strange.

The Lord addressed the werewolf Ambassador. "Please give my regards to your new Lord, The Noblesse, and tell him that if he requires any advice on how to be a Lord, then he can always come to me for advice." This gave the Lord an idea, "Maybe I should write this down for him," he produced a scroll, as the words began to write themselves, "10 tips on how to be a Noble Werewolf Lord For The Noblesse." After he'd finished writing his tips for Raizel, one of the Central Knights took the scroll and handed it to Uiara.

"...I see. Thank you. I'll make sure to deliver it to him." It seemed she was going to need to play messenger. Well... maybe with a noble in charge it would be easier for Krasis to visit.

The Lord began laughing again, "This is the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"...It is?" She supposed a noble ruling the werewolves was a rather funny thing.

"Was there anything else?" he asked.

"That was all." She'd be going to see Krasis after this if he didn't need the note delivered immediately.

"Very well, you're free to leave." The Lord was rather amused by this turn of events. He did enjoy his position as Lord in times like these, although now he'd have to find something to preoccupy himself with.

She left, immediately heading for Blerster Estate. Uiara found the man in his study. "Hello, love." A surprise visit. They didn't get that often.

Krasis smiled, seeing Uiara enter. "It is wonderful to see you again, my love," he replied, before walking over and taking her in his arms.

"Looks like we somehow wound up with a new Lord. A noble." She kissed him soundly. 700 years they'd been together. Since shortly after his son's birth, even.

"Really, that is news, does this Noble have a name?" he pulled her close, returning her kiss.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel, I think?" It was very long. She wasn't sure if she remembered correctly.

Krasis was taken aback, by the news, "The Noblesse is your new Lord?" he asked in disbelief.

"...I suppose?" She didn't know what a 'Noblesse' was, but... "Lord Raizel has been fair so far. Though he did exile Maduke."

"Yes, I don't visit him often, but I do know him to be a good Noble, much like our Lord." he replied, "Why did he exile Maduke?" if he remembered correctly, Maduke was also an Ambassador to the Nobles.

"...Something about his soul being dark? I don't really understand, but it's not as if we can just go against him."

"That's true, he's the most powerful of the Nobles, which is why he carries the title of the Noblesse, he is one of the most respected of the Nobles alongside our Lord," he explained, "He is also the one, who has the right to judge the actions of Nobles and punish them accordingly."

...Well, no. He was now the most powerful werewolf, what with him being their lord now. Nobility aside. "... I have no idea what that means, but then, I have a feeling that perhaps I wasn't supposed to know." She'd never heard of this 'Noblesse' before, after all.

"Anyway, why don't we talk about us," Krasis said, they didn't have many opportunities to be together, so he'd rather they didn't waste time talking about the Noblesse.

"Yes." She leaned in closer, kissing him soundly.

Krasis held her close allowing himself to get lost in the moment, he loved the few precious moments they were able to share together and he didn't have any plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

The Lord had summoned all the Clan Leaders, apparently for an important announcement. Hopefully, not one that was as big a flop as that 'Noble Olympics' he'd tried to have them do just a couple centuries back. Lagus wasn't sure he was fit enough for that. Not again.

The Lord was still in high spirits, "I bet you're all wondering why I've summoned you here today. Anyone want to take a guess?" he asked the Clan Leaders that had assembled.

Krasis had a bit of an idea since he'd heard from Uiara, but he'd remain silent. The Lord was one for theatrics.

"Come on, someone guess! You guys are no fun." he continued, waiting for one of the court to speak up.

_…Fine. _"Ser Raizel is the new Lord of werewolves, Lord." And that would sound exceedingly outlandish to everyone else.

"What? How did you? Nevermind." The Lord sulked for a moment, his fun having been ruined. "However, Ser Krasis is right, The Noblesse is now the Lord of the Werewolves." he thought he'd let that sink in for a moment.

That was... no! There'd been no traces of a body for either of them when he'd gone to check, but... he'd thought they'd simply annihilated each other! Lagus gritted his teeth. He'd need to talk to the others after this.

The Lord began laughing, "Isn't it the funniest thing you've ever heard. I mean, who'd have thought, Ser Raizel, the Lord of the werewolves. I had to invent the Noble Olympics to get him to leave his mansion." he said jovially.

The Elenor leader couldn't help speaking here. "How though? How did Ser Raizel end up as the Lord of Werewolves?"

"Well according to their traditions, the strongest among them leads their people. Their laws also state that anyone can challenge their Lord for the throne and the victor becomes their new Lord. So, in this case, Ser Raizel must've defeated Lord Muzaka." he said, chuckling at the thought of Rai becoming a Lord, he'd have so much fun teaching him the ways of a Lord.

"That's allowed?" Lagus could have sworn that only a werewolf could become Lord. He had... greatly miscalculated, then.

"Yes, it would seem so." he laughed. This was really the most fun he'd had in a while.

**Roctis. Zarga. Urokai. Gradeus. Edian. We'll need to talk about this later.** Though Edian would be coming along anyway, he knew. She didn't have a choice, after all.

The Lord dismissed the Clan Leaders, he'd informed them all of the good news. Now it was back to being bored, perhaps he should arrange to visit Raizel and see how he's getting on. He did have a lot of wisdom to impart after all.

* * *

They met in his parlour. "I just don't understand how this could have happened. They were supposed to _kill _each other!" Lagus paced, something he did very rarely.

"The only reason we agreed to this plan, was because you said it'd get rid of both of them. What do we do now? What if he finds out?" Roctis replied, watching Lagus pace the floor.

"...He won't. What happened can only be traced back to Maduke at worst."

"What if he decides to betray us?" Roctis was starting to get worried, he didn't like the idea of having to trust and work with Maduke.

Lagus shook his head. "Maduke has nothing on us. Nothing to pin the blame to us. Besides, you know well that he's in the Union with you." Roctis had to work with him the most.

"That doesn't mean I like him. Now, what are we going to do? We can't go ahead with the plans, not with The Noblesse still in the picture." Roctis wondered if there was even anything they could do at this stage.

"...No. We'll continue as planned. In the werewolf lands, it might be too late for him to do anything." And besides, before he moved, he'd be stronger than the Lord and Noblesse was. "We'll just have to be covert about things." Which they were going to have to be anyway.

"Very well, we'll continue with our plans. I'll contact Maduke and see if he has any news on the situation." If the Noblesse was their new Lord, then Maduke would have further details of what that meant for their people and their plans.

Lagus nodded. "Good." Roctis could always be counted on to help with things properly. Especially when his daughter was firmly under Lagus's thumb. "We'll continue as we always have for now."

As Urokai listened to their plans, he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue down the path they'd chosen. Because of them, Ser Raizel was now the Lord of a foreign people and with his duties as Noblesse, he felt it might be too much for him to handle, especially after his battle with Muzaka.

* * *

"Hey!" The girl toddled up to the pretty man and grabbed his pants. She'd found him! It had taken a bit, but...

Frankenstein knelt down, seeing the young girl clinging to his leg, "Hello again, it was Luna right?" he smiled, wondering where her parents were.

"Yes!" He remembered! She wagged her tail happily at that.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, wondering if she was lost.

"Home. I left!"

"If you're lost, I can help you find your way." he offered, he wasn't too familiar with the werewolf territory, but he was sure they'd run into another werewolf sooner or later.

"'M not lost. 'M right here!"

Frankenstein chuckled, "Yes, but won't your parents be worried?"

"I leave all the time!"

"Yes, so I've heard." he laughed, "How about I take you home? I'm sure you wouldn't want your parents to be upset."

"I came to find you!" She jumped excitedly, still clinging to his pants leg.

"Is that so? Do you wish to see my Master about something?" he wondered if she needed to speak with their new Lord about something.

"No! Jus wanted to see the preddy man."

"That's sweet of you, but you can't stay here. You need to be with your family."

"Why not?" She tilted her head, a look of upset coming across her face.

Oh no! Please don't cry, I don't know how to handle crying children. He placed a hand on her head, "Your parents will be upset and worried if they don't know where you are, you're still quite young. What if something happens to you?"

She started crying. "But... but I only came here! And nothin's ever happen 'afore!"

Frankenstein gave her a hug, "It's alright, please don't cry. Parents like to know their children are safe, that's all."

She clung to him as he hugged her. "But 'M fine!" So of course they'd also know she was fine too, right?

"Yes, you are, but your parents won't know that, so they'll still be worried."

She sniffled. "Wha?" Her face twisted in devastated confusion. "Why wouden they know?"

"Well that depends, did you tell them where you were going, before you left?"

"No." They knew when she left!

"If they don't know where you are, they don't know that you're safe. You need to tell them where you're going." he hoped he was making sense.

She'd... upset them then? She cried even harder.

Frankenstein hugged the young girl again, "Please don't cry, it'll be alright, I'll take you home."

She did not stop. There seemed to be nothing that would make the small, furry child do so. Her tail tucked between her legs and she clung even tighter.

Frankenstein picked her up and rocked her gently in his arms, hoping that would calm her down, it worked for human children, so it was worth a try.

Slowly, she cried herself out. This was comfortable. She gave a jaw-cracking yawn and snuggled into his shoulder, falling asleep.

That was easy, he thought. He decided to take the child home before her parents came looking for her, it took him a while, but he managed to find the right house. "Ah, hello again. Achird was it? I've brought Lunark back, I think she might've gotten lost," he said.

"Oh. Thank goodness." She reached for her child. "Saiph! She's been found!"

Another woman, with purple hair and the same pink eyes as her daughter, came to the door as well. "Ah. Thank you for bringing her back."

"You're welcome," he said, glad that she was home and safe.

Saiph stroked her sleeping child's head. "She didn't cause too much trouble, did she? I know she can be a bit wild."

"No, she got a little upset, when she thought you might be worried, but apart from that, she's been alright," he replied.

She sighed, giving a chuckle. "She actually thought about worrying us?"

"Yes," he smiled, "Well take care, I should get back to my Master." Frankenstein bade them farewell as he left.

Achird and Saiph sighed, putting their daughter to sleep properly in a bed. Their little hellion. Well, at least she hadn't gotten into trouble this time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Second Elder. I need to speak with you." The Union castle... it was surprising that Maduke was here. They had no recent meetings.

Maduke looked over at Roctis, "Yes, what is it?" he said, sounding less than pleased.

"The situation in the werewolf lands. Is it true that the Noblesse has become your Lord?"

So, he'd heard that as well. "Yes, it is, it seems he was able to defeat Muzaka."

"How will this affect our plans?" At least as far as Maduke was involved. He was supposed to supply troops for them.

"Our plan was to get rid of the Noblesse and Muzaka, so half of our plan has come to pass, now we need to work on getting rid of the Noblesse," he growled. He was still angry at being exiled.

"Ser Lagus thinks that him being as far away as the werewolf lands might work just as well. How are things there?"

"I can't say for sure, the first thing the Noblesse did was to exile me. Although, I do have a handful of warriors at my disposal."

"He exiled you?!" That was... if anything, he should have killed Maduke.

"Yes, but it doesn't change our plans. It's only a minor inconvenience."

Minor inconvenience. When he was trying to become Lord? "Even though he's taken your place on the throne?"

"Yes, I will take what is rightfully mine. It might take a little longer than I had originally planned." Maduke would wait and be patient. He'd waited for centuries until they'd finally come up with a plan that'd get rid of Muzaka, and now he needed one to get rid of the Noblesse.

He nodded. "Very well." He'd gotten the information he needed. Now to report back to Lagus.

* * *

Arriving back in Lukedonia, Roctis called another meeting. They met in Lagus' study. "I have spoken to the 2nd Elder and have news to share with all of you."

"Oh?" Finally! Some information from Maduke! "How is he?"

"He is very well, according to him, he's been exiled from his homeland by the Noblesse."

"Exiled?" Oh, no. No no no. That wouldn't do at all. "Now we don't have eyes in the werewolf lands!"

"Maduke didn't seem to think it would present too much of a problem." Roctis replied, "Besides, you said we could still continue with our plans regardless."

"Yes. Because now we had Maduke to keep an eye on him, and he wasn't here causing trouble!" Lagus sighed. "We'll still be able to continue." That much he knew. "We just won't be able to know Ser Raizel's movements now."

"That is true, Maduke said several warriors that were loyal to him, left with him as well. We could send spies?" Roctis suggested.

He shook his head. "No. Wait. Yes. Urokai. You visited Ser Raizel far more than we have as of late. Why don't you go see him in the werewolf lands?"

Urokai did want to go see Ser Raizel since he became Lord of the Werewolves but didn't want to arouse anyone else's suspicions. "Alright, I've managed to get hold of some rather delicious tea, which I'm sure he'll love." Urokai was excited, he enjoyed visiting Ser Raizel and was happy at being given the chance to see him again.

"Urokai..." Zarga started before shaking his head. No. He wouldn't be interfering with this. He could poison Ser Raizel for all he cared. As long as he had fun.

Urokai glanced back at Zarga, knowing what the other had intended to say, "There is nothing wrong with the tea I make, Ser Raizel said he enjoyed it."

It was unpalatable. How Ser Raizel downed that swill he'd never understand. But if he was going to insist on downing it anyway, he wouldn't interfere. That was his business. "..." Zarga could not respond to Urokai.

Urokai turned away from Zarga sulking quietly, no one but Ser Raizel ever appreciated his talent.

Lagus chuckled at their antics. "So, it's decided then. Urokai will visit the Noblesse."

Urokai nodded, "Yes, I'll leave for the werewolf territory tomorrow." he replied, it'd give him plenty of time to deal with any Clan business he might have.

"Good. I suppose that ends this meeting then." Maduke was exiled. Damn. Well, Lagus supposed he could always invite him over for tea. They were friends, after all.

* * *

"Garda tells me you run in squads. Tell me, what are your normal duties in them." Raizel needed to learn everything he could about the culture of the warriors. They seemed to be the highest-ranking group.

The four warriors had assembled before their Lord. "Yes Sir," they all answered in unison. A tall werewolf with short black hair stepped forward. "There are twenty squads, each consisting of four members."

"There are only four warriors?" In a population of several thousand? This wouldn't do! These were basically the Central Knights of their country!

The werewolf nodded, "Yes, we are the strongest of our people." They didn't need more to a squad. "There were more squads and more warriors, but they left with Maduke. Now only eighty of us remain."

"..." Eighty. He blushed. He'd completely misunderstood that. How embarrassing!

An expression of confusion fell over the werewolf's face as he looked to the other warriors. "Lord? Is everything alright?" he asked, turning to face their Lord again.

"It is fine. What is the outlook for those training to become warriors?"

"There are several that show great potential, but most are too young to serve currently."

Raizel heaved a deep sigh. "Train them up thoroughly. There are too few warriors to defend here. Time... time we can give them. But by numbers alone..." He understood, right? How low they were?

"Yes, my Lord, we will train the young as you command." came the response from the werewolf.

Frankenstein watched as his Master conducted his business, "Master, I do have extensive fighting experience. Perhaps I could train the young werewolves to become warriors."

"... Frankenstein... do not spar like you did Urokai."

Frankenstein blushed slightly, "Of course Master, I have better control over myself now." He gave a nervous laugh.

"... Frankenstein, they are children."

"Yes, I know, Master. I'll be careful, I promise."

He nodded, looking to the other warriors. "Frankenstein has centuries of fighting experience. It is primarily taking down stronger opponents. It will do the children well to learn this."

The warriors nodded, "Whatever you think is best, Lord."

"Thank you, Master. I won't disappoint you." Frankenstein said, glad his Master accepted his offer.

Raizel nodded to Frankenstein. "It is no insult to your abilities," he assured the warriors, "to take aid where you need it is its own strength. And we need it here since ours has been cut."

The warriors looked at each other, it was nice to receive a compliment from the Lord, "Thank you Lord." they answered in unison once again. A female warrior with long blond hair stepped forward, "We'll show Frankenstein to the training grounds, he can teach the young there."

Raizel nodded. This was acceptable. "Are there any concerns that need to be addressed?"

The warriors looked to each other. "There are no concerns at this time, Lord," replied male a werewolf with short brown hair.

"Good." Just then, one of the scouts came up, alerting them of a noble approaching the island. Raizel's brow furrowed. Who could have come? "Greet them and bring them here."

* * *

As Urokai approached the werewolf territory, he was happy. He'd soon be able to see Ser Raizel again. As he landed on the werewolves' lands, he was greeted by a scout.

"We've already informed the Lord of your presence. We are to bring you to him." He turned heel, walking towards the Lord's throne. The visitor would obviously need to follow.

"Alright," Urokai followed the scout. So, Ser Raizel was expecting him. He was excited, he'd be sure to like the tea he'd bought for him.

Raizel looked at the guest before him. "Urokai?" What was he doing here? Didn't he have duties in Lukedonia?

"Ah, Ser Raizel, I heard you'd become the new Lord of the Werewolves so I came to see how you were settling in, I also bought you some new tea to try," he responded.

"I am fine." Raizel automatically responded. He wasn't. He was exhausted and honestly needed to sleep. He might well leave Frankenstein on the throne so he could, for a while. "Tea?"

Urokai nodded excitedly as he produced a small box of tea. "It's called Ceylon tea, I know you haven't tried this variety before, would you like me to make you some?"

He looked around. What did Urokai expect to make it with? "I don't mind, but..."

Urokai looked around and realised the predicament, he was in. "Hmm... Let's see, if we can find a pan and some water, then we should be able to make it."

Raizel stood. "There is a wood stove in my cabin." That Frankenstein had apparently already expanded to add on a few rooms. Understandable. They both could not fit well with how tiny it was. But now they both had their own rooms in addition to the parlour and kitchen.

Urokai nodded, "Very well, lead the way Ser Raizel."

"...I do not know the way."

"I see, that would be a problem. Do you know the general direction?" He asked, hoping it would help them find their way.

"I should've known you'd be the one to come and see my Master," came a familiar voice from behind Urokai.

"Still alive I see," he growled in response to the human.

"Urokai. Frankenstein." He would not have them arguing today. "Frankenstein. We would like to go home." To the cabin. It was their home now.

Frankenstein's expression changed, as he bowed to his Master, "I'm sorry Master, I shall escort you home."

"I'm sorry Ser Raizel, please forgive that unseemly display," Urokai said, he hated Frankenstein and would get back at him one day.

* * *

Frankenstein led the two Nobles to the cabin that he shared with his Master. It took a minutes before they arrived.

"Urokai said he brought tea." Frankenstein would know the setup of the kitchen so that he could make it.

"I can prepare it for you if you like?" Urokai offered, he loved it when Ser Raizel drank tea he'd made himself.

"There's no way I'm going to allow you to poison my Master! I'll make it," Frankenstein replied.

Urokai glared at him, "What do you know about making tea? I've tried that dishwater you call tea, and it's vile."

"...I like both."

Urokai beamed at this, "See, Ser Raizel said he loves the tea I make for him."

Frankenstein groaned, "Fine, whatever. I'll make the tea this time, you can make it next time. I mean, you do visit often enough, I thought a Clan Leader would have more to do."

Urokai glared at Frankenstein, before reluctantly handing the box of tea to him, "You'd better not mess it up." he called after the human as he left.

It really didn't matter to Raizel who made it. He would just cover it up with sugar anyway. "What brings you here, Urokai?"

"Oh, I came to seek your advice about something." he wanted to make sure he wouldn't be punished too severely before telling Raizel what he'd come to talk to him about.

He blinked. "Advice?" Urokai thought it was a good idea to come to him for it? He knew how out of touch he was, right? But he'd do his best all the same. "Speak."

Urokai nodded, trying to find the right way to explain things, but without incriminating himself, "If you knew that someone was going to do something bad and that someone else would get hurt because of it, but you couldn't do anything to stop it, what would you do?"

"Report it to the Lord." Assuming he truly couldn't do anything about it. It was his duty to do so, after all.

Urokai knew he was right, but he couldn't go to the Lord, not without revealing everything. No, his best bet was Ser Raizel, "What if the person who wants to do the bad thing, finds out?"

"Finds out what?" That he was exposed? "It is better to prevent others from doing harm, regardless." That was what he lived by.

Hearing Ser Raizel's words, he knew he couldn't be part of the others' conspiracy anymore, "I'm sorry, Ser Raizel, I have betrayed your trust. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"...Betrayed?" What did Urokai mean? Though... "You've been doing that for a while now. Frankenstein isn't a threat." That they treated him as one proved how little trust they had in him.

Urokai looked puzzled for a moment, did he think they'd betrayed him already? "No, that's not what I mean, this has nothing to do with my dislike of Frankenstein." Urokai took a deep breath and told Ser Raizel everything he knew, about the conspiracy he was involved in to get rid of him and Muzaka. "I'm sorry, I allowed myself to get tangled up in this, and I will accept whatever punishment you see fit," he knelt down before him, awaiting his judgement.

"... You... had me kill my only friend? On purpose?" Raizel was earnestly hurt by that. Why would Urokai do that?

Urokai couldn't look at Ser Raizel, he wasn't worthy of looking at The Noblesse, "Maduke wished to rule the land of the Werewolves and become the new Lord, I believe that Ser Lagus wishes to take the throne of Lukedonia, and with you out of the way, that task would have become easier. I never wanted to hurt you."

He sighed deeply. "The Lord needs to know." And if Urokai would not tell him, Raizel would.

Urokai was starting to grow more worried by the second, "Yes, although, I'm not sure I can, not without being stopped by the others."

"They cannot stop a Clan Leader from seeing the Lord. There isn't any way they can know what you seek to discuss with him. Do you not still consult him for clan business?"

Urokai shook his head, "I haven't been to see the Lord, since my battle with Frankenstein. If I suddenly wish to see the Lord, they'll suspect something."

He frowned. "Take Gejutel."

"Very well, I shall do as you ask, and take Ser Gejutel with me to see the Lord." Urokai hoped that once this was over, he'd still be allowed to visit Ser Raizel, he was angry at himself, for letting his hatred of a human cloud his judgement to this extent.

"..." Raizel summoned a scroll, writing up a note. "If nothing else, you can take this to Gejutel. It will do you better for you to go with him though. Admitting to your guilt will get a more lenient sentence."

Urokai was surprised that Ser Raizel cared for him even after he'd done something like this, "Why do you care what happens to me? I betrayed you, why should it matter whether my sentence is severe or lenient." he replied.

"...You admitted what you've done. And you didn't work alone." So not all of the blame was his anyway. Besides. Punishing him in full now would let the true culprits get away.

"Thank you, Ser Raizel. Once I serve my punishment, would it be alright if I still come and see you from time to time?"

"...Why would you need my permission?" His will had never mattered to them visiting before.

At that moment, Frankenstein entered with the tea, "Here we are, Master, I've prepared the tea, the way it's supposed to be prepared."

"What's that supposed to mean? I know how to make tea." Urokai replied, getting angry seeing the human.

"Really, is that what you call it?" Frankenstein smiled, he enjoyed fighting with the Clan Leader.

"Frankenstein. If it bothers you so much, show him how to make it."

"Master? You can't mean that." Frankenstein had no intention of spending time with Urokai, let alone teach him how to make tea.

Urokai smirked, this would be fun to watch.

Raizel nodded. "You two not getting along has caused problems."

"I have every intention of getting along with him, but he's just so... childish," Frankenstein replied through gritted teeth. He'd take any opportunity to insult the Clan Leader.

"The problem is your arrogance, and not my behaviour, don't try changing the subject," Urokai replied, he wouldn't stand by and allow Frankenstein to insult him as he pleased.

"...Sit down and drink the tea." He was going to have to play mediator for this, wasn't he? He had no experience for this. "Both of you."

The two of them obeyed, glaring at each other as they did so.

"Now. We're going to start again. You are strangers. How will you treat each other?"

"Master! You can't expect me to greet that man child, pleasantly." Frankenstein protested.

"That's not how you treat a stranger, Frankenstein. You don't know him."

"The problem is I do," Frankenstein replied, there was no way he'd treat that man in a civil manner.

"...Do you?" Raizel's face was placid. Urokai and Frankenstein... had never really taken the time to know each other, in his estimation. "...Just like all of Lukedonia 'knows' you."

Frankenstein thought for a moment, his Master did have a point. "Fine," he huffed. He looked over at Urokai, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Frankenstein, what's yours?" he forced a smile, he hated having to do this.

Urokai was really enjoying this, he'd play along nonetheless, Ser Raizel didn't show any hatred to him after all he'd done, "It's lovely to meet you, Frankenstein, I'm Urokai Agvain, the Agvain Clan Leader." he smiled, he didn't need to force it, though, he was amused by the scene playing out before him.

"Good." Raizel took a sip of the tea Frankenstein had brought. "... needs sugar."

Urokai couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, it was too funny not to laugh. After everything, Frankenstein had said earlier, he still didn't know how to make tea to Ser Raizel's liking.

"..." Really now. Just because Urokai knew how he took his tea... Frankenstein was better at brewing it in general. "Urokai. There's nothing wrong with the tea. I just like sugar."

"I know, but it's rather amusing, it's like watching a parent discipline an obstinate child," Urokai replied, still chuckling.

"Who are you calling an obstinate child, you obnoxious brat?" Frankenstein yelled back.

"Urokai. Frankenstein." He sipped his tea. "Only children get upset when they're called childish." They were both unruly kids.

The two of them glared at each other before sitting down sulking.

"Are you done?" Both of them.

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Yes, Ser Raizel," Urokai confirmed.

He nodded. Good. He sat back in his chair, taking another sip of tea. Ugh. He needed sugar.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right Rousare. I'll be leaving you in charge of the Central Knights from now on. Do you remember what all is needed to run them?" His son was ready, he knew. But it never hurt to double-check.

"Yes, Clan Leader." Rousare nodded, he'd learned everything from his father after all.

Gejutel smiled. A rarity. "Good lad. Now, how about a spar?" He needed to check how his son's abilities were coming along, after all.

"Yes, that would be great, Clan Leader." Rousare often enjoyed testing his abilities against his father, it allowed him to see, just how far he'd come.

The spar went well. "You're learning," he complimented his son. Gejutel never used his soul weapon for this. He didn't need it. But he did make sure that Rousare was properly equipped with a lance for the spar. He needed to be experienced with that weapon type for Regasus. Assuming that Regasus took the form of a lance for him. It should, since the weapons didn't typically change too much when they were passed down, but he worried, nonetheless.

Rousare nodded, "Thank you, Clan Leader. I still have a long way to go, but I'm sure I'll get there with your guidance."

"Good now-" A messenger came up, announcing another Clan Leader's presence. "...Rousare, go over your exercises." He'd go see what the other Leader needed.

"Yes, Clan Leader," Rousare replied, going through the stack of papers on the desk as his Clan Leader left to greet their guest.

Urokai was waiting in the reception area. "Ah, Ser Gejutel, it's nice to see you again," he smiled, trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Urokai Agvain." What a surprise! "It's been some time since you were last here."

Urokai nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry, I should have come sooner. How's Rousare doing?" Urokai was trying to delay the reason for his visit.

"He's studying right now, but he's been learning well. He'll be able to take on my job as Clan Leader in no time."

"That's great." He smiled, "I have come to ask for your assistance. If you don't have other duties to attend to, that is."

"All of my urgent duties have already been attended to." He was nothing if not diligent. "What do you need assistance with?"

"I have to deliver a message to the Lord, but I would like some company," he replied, hoping he wouldn't have to divulge too many details here.

Gejutel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything against it. "Very well. I'll accompany you to his side."

"Thank you, Ser Gejutel." Urokai smiled, as the two of them headed to see the Lord.

"Of course." It was a simple request, and he would not deny a fellow Clan Leader that. The two of them entered the throne room, and he knelt. "Gejutel K. Landegre greets the Lord."

Urokai also knelt, upon entering, "Urokai Agvain greets the Lord."

"Rise." Huh. "It's been some time, Urokai Agvain. I don't think you've ever come here alone." Though, he wasn't. Still! It wasn't Zarga and that was different! "Finally come to chat with me?"

"Ah, yes my Lord. I've brought a message for you, it's from Ser Raizel." He replied as he handed the note to a Knight so that it could be taken to the Lord.

"Ah. Raizel sending regular letters then?" Good boy. Probably thanking him for those tips he gave. He took the message from the Knight and began reading. "..." What... what was this? This was... "Gejutel. Prepare to launch an investigation against the following Clan Leaders: Lagus Tradio, Roctis Kravei, Gradeus, Zarga Siriana, Edian Drosia. Now. Urokai Agvain. This letter says you have more information about this?" It has plenty, but it did say that Urokai was involved as well.

Urokai looked up at the Lord, "Yes, Lord. The six of us were plotting to get rid of the Noblesse and the werewolf Lord Muzaka. Them fighting was because of our plan. I could no longer be a part of their conspiracy, so I went to see Ser Raizel, and told him everything."

"You say 'no longer'. Tell me. What is it that makes this so unpalatable? More than attempting to kill the Noblesse, this plan of yours has resulted in the death of a child."

Urokai could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he didn't know why he went along with their plans in the first place, he knew it was his hatred of Frankenstein that had led him to this moment but was it really worth losing everything. "I'm sorry, for all of it. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, least of all Ser Raizel. Thinking back, I allowed my jealousy and hatred cloud my judgement, and I will accept whatever punishment, you deem necessary."

What to do with him? He couldn't punish him as if he were the mastermind behind this. Raizel's letter had clearly stated he wasn't. "...If you weren't a Clan Leader, I'd suggest a few centuries in solitary confinement to give you time to think about the full scope of your actions. But, as things are, you are needed to run your clan." Hmm. "You will be under house arrest for five centuries. If you need to go anywhere you will be accompanied by a person of my choosing. I will be sending Central Knights to make sure you are complying."

Urokai knelt, "Thank you, Lord." This was the best outcome. Five centuries was nothing to a Noble, and he could still leave if he wanted to, he just needed to be escorted. However, he'd use the first few centuries to reflect on his actions. He'd no longer allow himself to be held back by his jealousy or his hatred. In that time, he could also perfect his tea-making skills for the next time he went to see Ser Raizel, as well as procure more exotic teas. "I will use this time to reflect on my actions."

"That will be all then. Gejutel. Find some Knights appropriate for this and escort him home. And make sure they're capable of stealth. We don't want the people we're investigating to figure out what is happening."

"Yes, Lord." A disappointment. So many of their Clan Leaders were alleged to have fallen from the path of nobility. He took Urokai by the arm and led him out of the room.

* * *

Uiara was the warrior to lead Frankenstein to the training grounds. "Now, Dorant... Dorant should be a warrior by now. Juraki's a bit behind. Mirai and Urne are too young to actually become warriors yet, but they show promise. Gayare might be insubordinate. His father left with Maduke." Explaining some of them to him might help him work better.

"Thank you, I shall do my best to help them all," Frankenstein replied. He loved teaching, especially when he was teaching combat techniques.

"Do watch out. Sometimes the children like to come here to watch the warriors." She sighed. "They can be quite wild sometimes, though they won't rush onto the battlefield."

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, I'll make sure to be mindful of the children. Are there a lot of children on the island?" Frankenstein wondered about their numbers.

"...Not really. But we do have a low population, so every one of them is precious. I'd say there's maybe... two hundred or so children right now? But not all of them are interested in coming here." No, the ones they'd have to worry about were... "Those that particularly are interested in fighting tend to come."

"Alright, I'll do my best to keep them safe," he assured her, he wouldn't want any children getting hurt while he was training the young warriors.

"Normally, we'd have someone gather them up so that they can all play together under the supervision of a warrior, but..." Well. With a lack of warriors, they couldn't very well do anything.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Frankenstein smiled.

She shook her head. "Not yet. We took a big hit when all of those warriors left." Over twenty of them. That was... None could have imagined that.

Frankenstein nodded, that was a terrible loss. "How long will it take for your people to recover from a setback like that?" he asked, "If there's anything I can do to help..."

"I don't know. We've never lost this many at once." She sighed. "At any rate, all we can do is train this bunch until we have enough again."

"I'll do my best," Frankenstein replied. He'd make sure the new warriors were trained well.

She patted his back. "I know you will." He was faithful to their new Lord if nothing else. "I've got to go do some other work. Good luck."

Frankenstein nodded, as he was left with five young warriors ready to be trained. "Hello, I'm Frankenstein. I'll be training all of you from now on. Why don't you all introduce yourselves, then I'll get a handle on your abilities."

A blonde werewolf was the first one to come forward. "I'm Dorant. I'm a warrior in training." Something wriggled behind him in his pants, looking like a hidden appendage was trying to move, but was restrained.

"Nice to meet you Dorant, I've heard a lot of good things about you already," Frankenstein replied. Uiara did say he was the closest to becoming a warrior.

He nodded and stepped back. The others followed suit, introducing themselves, then returning to their places.

"Alright, let's start sparring. This is just a test of your abilities, so come at me with everything you have. Dorant, let's start with you." Frankenstein said, remembering his master's words. He'd definitely be sure to hold back. He wouldn't risk injuring the students in his care.

"I'll do my best!" And just as instructed, he came at Frankenstein with everything. He was a rather powerful fighter, able to stand up to the blows of even Lord Muzaka.

Frankenstein blocked the blow, he was more powerful than he'd anticipated, but he was stronger. The two continued sparring for a few more minutes, "Right, we'll stop there, you're very skilled. I'm sure you'll rank among the strongest warriors one day." he waited for Dorant to step back, before calling forth the next trainee.

A female with long green hair. Mirai. "All right, let's go!" She was young still. She'd have a long way to go.

Frankenstein nodded, the two sparred for a while, she wasn't as strong as Dorant, but she would improve. "For one so young, you have a lot of potential. You're doing great." he smiled, he loved teaching and these young warriors would be ready in no time. He called forth the next trainee.

The next would have looked identical to Mirai had her hair not been blue and a foot-long protrusion of blue fur not been sticking out of her backside. Urne. She would do just as good as her sister, she'd sworn. But her attacks were wild, furious where Mirai's were more calculated.

Frankenstein sparred with her, making note of her attacks, "You need to control your emotions when fighting. Do that and you'll certainly go far." he called forth the next of the young warriors. There were still several more to spar with, he might have to spar with and assess some of them tomorrow.

A light blue-haired boy came up. He hadn't been specified. "You came here with my aunt!" Gotaru, then. He had an elder brother who was one of the training warriors as well. He was rather mild.

Frankenstein looked at the small warrior, he was shorter than the others and wondered if he might be one of the children he was asked to look out for. "Yes, I did."

He nodded, entering a fighting stance. He was ready for this. Grui stepped forward a bit, wanting to see how far he'd come.

Frankenstein smiled, "Alright, come at me with everything you've got."

With a yell he attacked. He wasn't as good, or as strong as some of the other fighters, but he would do his absolute best.

Frankenstein sparred with the young warrior. He certainly had the talent and a strong determination to succeed. He'd require more training, but he'd do well. After their spar was over, "You've done well, your determination is a great quality and you have a fair amount of talent. You'll make a fine warrior someday." Frankenstein waited before calling forth the next trainee.

Juraki wanted next. He'd waited long enough to show what he was made of. He'd be a top tier warrior for sure! "Let's go."

Frankenstein nodded, the two of them sparred for a few moments. Frankenstein could tell he was stronger than some of the others, and in terms of ability, but he was behind Dorant in power. After they were done, Frankenstein gave Juraki his feedback, "You have a lot of natural talent, if you keep developing at your current rate, you'll be a warrior in no time."

Juraki simply nodded and took his place again. Gayare took his place next. This person... this person came with the person who'd made his dad leave! Oh, he would definitely be taking him down.

Frankenstein looked at the final young warrior. "You must be Gayare," he said. Uiara did say he was one of the warriors, and he hadn't come forth yet. "Right then, come at me with everything you've got."

Gayare attacked without another word. Brutal, angry movements that very clearly telegraphed that he had something personal against Frankenstein. And quite possibly the Lord as well.

Frankenstein fought off the young warrior's attacks easily. His emotions meant he couldn't land a clean blow. Gayare had potential but had a long way to go before becoming a warrior. After a few moments, the two of them had finished sparring. "You're doing great, but you're letting your emotions get the better of you. Control your emotions and focus on becoming stronger, then you'll go far."

"FUCK YOU!" He walked back angrily. Moonmother! He'd wanted to kill the man, but it seemed that wasn't possible.

Frankenstein laughed slightly, that had gone better than expected. He looked at the rest of his class, "I'll split you into pairs tomorrow, based on your abilities. You all have different areas that require work, so I shall put together tailored training schedules for each of you. Class dismissed."

Grui laughed. Who would he be put with? Mirai and Urne both hoped not to end up with each other. Everyone put them together.

* * *

Gejutel returned to the throne room, after helping the Central Knights escort Urokai to his estate. "Gejutel K Landegre greets the Lord," he said, kneeling on his return.

"Good. We need to determine what to do about the investigation. Any ideas?" He'd listen. Knowing of multiple approaches to this would be good.

Gejutel was stumped, "According to Ser Raizel's note, there are several Clan Leaders involved, I'm not entirely sure I know how to handle a matter like this." It's not like they'd faced anything similar in the past, there were no precedents for this, in the past, traitors would have been dealt with by the Noblesse if they were deemed a threat.

"I will deal with them if they are truly a threat. Now..." Hmm. "There are two Clan Leaders we could probably get easy information about." It was a bit roundabout though.

Gejutel nodded, "Which two, Lord?"

"Roctis Kravei and Lagus Tradio. We'll have a small event for the daughters of high-ranking members of our society. And that'll let Raskreia have access to Claudia and Ignes."

That seemed like a perfect idea, "A brilliant plan my Lord, shall I make the arrangements?"

"Yes. Ah! But what kind of event? A dance? That'd mean we could invite more people." And was less suspicious since then it wouldn't just be Ignes and Claudia.

"Yes, a dance sounds nice, I could bring Rousare," Gejutel thought it'd do his son good, to interact with Nobles of a similar age to himself.

"Haha! Yes. And have Krasis bring that son of his too!" Karias was a polite boy. Far too quiet last he'd met though.

Gejutel knelt down, "Yes, my Lord. I'll make the necessary preparations."

"The Central Knights could probably use some fun too." A party. Oh, he'd loved the ones his mother had thrown! But this would be better!

Gejutel nodded, he was excited, it'd be an excellent opportunity for him to catch up with Krasis and Ragar.

"All right. You're dismissed." The Lord was absolutely vibrating with excitement. This was gonna be great!


	6. Chapter 6

Ragar arrived on Werewolf Island with an important message for Ser Raizel. The Lord had told him it was of the utmost importance, that it be delivered to Ser Raizel immediately.

One of the trainees assigned to scouting duties spotted him. "Who are you?" What was the strange noble doing here?

Ragar looked at the trainee before him, "I am Ser Ragar Kertia, I am here on the orders of my Lord to deliver an important message to your Lord. Do you know where I might find him?"

Hmm. "His home, in all likelihood." He led the way to a large cabin, where a small child appeared to be trying to climb inside an open window.

Ragar thanked the scout, before talking to the small child. "Do you need some help?" he said smiling, behind his mask.

"Ah! Gotta get in to say high to the preddy man!"

'Preddy man'? Did she mean Ser Raizel? "You're welcome to come inside with me if you like. I have a message to deliver to your new Lord."

"Um. Okay." She let herself drop from the pane and toddled over to him. "You got long hair."

Ragar smiled behind his mask again, "Yes, I do. What's your name little one?" he asked, as he knocked on the door waiting for Frankenstein to answer.

"Luna!" She squirmed excitedly, her tail thumping as they waited by the door.

Ragar smiled again, "It's lovely to meet you, Luna." Just then the door opened.

"Ah, Ragar, it's good to see you again. Have you come to spar with me?" Frankenstein asked, with a slight grin on his face.

"Not today, I have an important message for Ser Raizel from the Lord, maybe we can spar another time?" Ragar responded, he had to follow the Lord's orders, otherwise he would've accepted Frankenstein's invitation.

"I'd like that, come in." Frankenstein stepped to the side, to let Ragar in when he felt something grab hold of his leg, he looked down seeing a small werewolf child. He knelt down, "Hello Luna, how're you today?" He asked smiling. "Did you tell anyone where you were going today?"

"Preddy man!" She giggled, happy to see him. "Umm..." Did she? She didn't remember. She'd left hours ago, after all.

Frankenstein would take her back to her family later, "Would you like to come in and have some tea?" he asked.

"Tea?" She didn't know what that was, but... "Wanna be with preddy man!"

Frankenstein laughed, "Alright, come on." He said, allowing her to join him and his Master for tea.

He took Ragar to see his Master, announcing him, "Master, Ser Ragar has come to see you."

"It's good to see you again Ser Raizel." Ragar greeted.

Raizel nodded. "What brings you here today, Ragar?"

"I have an important message from the Lord," Ragar took out the note and handed it to Raizel. "I came here as fast as I could to deliver it."

Raizel opened it, reading. "... A dance?"

Ragar was puzzled, "Dance?" he didn't know what was written in the message, the Lord told him it was important that Ser Raizel got it immediately.

Frankenstein could see this was going to take some time, the Lord's schemes always took time to decode, "Master, I'll go prepare some tea."

He nodded. A dance. "Why would the Lord be having a dance?" And now of all times?

Lunark giggled as Frankenstein walked off, still clinging to his leg and being swung around as a result of his movement.

Ragar looked at Ser Raizel, "I'm not sure of his plans, but there is a good reason behind everything he does, I'm certain of that."

He sighed. "I'll go then." He didn't like it, but he had no idea of the purpose of this.

Ragar nodded, "I'll be sure to deliver your message upon my return to Lukedonia."

Frankenstein reached the kitchen and knelt down to talk to Lunark, "If you let go of my leg, I'll show you how to make tea." He offered.

"Can't here?"

Frankenstein looked at the child, this might be harder than he thought, "Tea is fun to make, you'll like it." he smiled, "I've even made some biscuits."

"Biscuits?" What were those?

"They're sweet snacks you have with tea," Frankenstein explained, hoping the young werewolf would be curious enough to let go of his leg.

"...Up? Wanna see!"

Frankenstein laughed, "Alright," he smiled, picking her up and sitting her on the counter, he got a plate and filled it with an assortment of different biscuits, of all shapes, sizes and colours. "Why don't you give one a try?"

She bit into one and gasped. "Sweet!"

He smiled, "Yes they are, I could make you some tea as well, if you like?"

"Yus." These were really really sweet! Sweeter than anything she'd ever had before!

"Alright then," Frankenstein got a third cup and saucer and placed it on the tray. The water had finished boiling, he put 4 spoons of loose-leaf tea into a teapot and poured in the hot water. He put some milk and a bowl of sugar on the tray, as well as the biscuits, "Let's go see what the others are up to, shall we?"

"Yeah!" As long as she got to stay with the pretty man. And eat more sweet things. They were tasty!

Frankenstein helped her off the counter, then picked up the tray as the two of them headed back to the living room. "Master, I have brought your tea," he said, setting the tray on the table. He helped Lunark onto the sofa, before pouring everyone a cup of tea and placing them on the table in front of their guests.

Lunark could not reach her tea from the sofa, so she slid off and at in front of the table and drank it there, occasionally reaching up to grab a couple of biscuits like some kind of floor monster.

He nodded, taking a seat on the couch and enjoying it. Huh. "Lunark managed to stalk you again today, I see."

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, I'll take her home after she's finished having her tea." Frankenstein then looked at Ragar, "What is the reason for the Lord's dance party?"

Ragar was still rather puzzled, he removed the mask from his face to drink the tea, "I'm not certain, but the Lord has his reasons for everything, even this, I'm sure."

"...She's spilling." Raizel pointed out. The child was trying very hard to drink from the cup but not having nearly enough success with it, and her shirt showed it now.

Frankenstein panicked slightly, he grabbed the towel from his arm and wiped down her face, hands and arms, her shirt was still quite wet though. He didn't realise children could be so messy, he'd have to clean the room later. "There, that should be alright for now." Frankenstein was thinking of ways he could explain this to her parents.

"Is good! Warm!" Lunark praised the tea. She liked it.

Frankenstein smiled weakly, "That's good." He was certain that most of it had ended up on her shirt, but thought he'd go along with it.

Ragar got up, after finishing his tea, he pulled his mask back up, "I shall return to Lukedonia with your message Ser Raizel. I hope to see you again soon, Frankenstein" He was about to leave when Frankenstein stopped him looking at his Master, "Wait just a moment, what message?"

"There is a dance. I am going." He could with the investigation, after all.

Frankenstein nodded, "As you wish Master, would you like me to escort you?" He was sure his Master, would need help finding Lukedonia again.

"Yes." He would need that.

"When is the dance?" Frankenstein asked so he could prepare.

"Two weeks from now, it says." Very soon, but then, so were a lot of things here.

Frankenstein nodded, "I'll make arrangements after I've seen Ragar off and taken Lunark back to her parents." Even if the ball was in two weeks, there'd still be plenty of business to take care of.

Ragar followed Frankenstein out, watching him scoop up the child. "I take it she does this often then?"

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, she manages to find me, no matter where I am. I usually take her back to her parents."

"Preddy mans da bes!" Lunark cheered, cuddling to him, still damp from the tea.

Ragar nodded solemnly. "Have you been well here, Frankenstein?"

Frankenstein laughed, at Lunark's words, still carrying her he responded to Ragar's question, "Yes, I've started teaching the new young warriors some of the sparring techniques I've learned in my battles with you." He smiled.

Ragar smiled gently beneath his mask as well. "I see. Do you need to spar now? I can't exactly do it as much as we did back in Lukedonia."

"Fight? Wanna watch!" Lunark was bouncing with excitement. "I'm da stronges werewoof!"

Frankenstein smiled, "That'd be nice, first I should take Lunark home, her parents are probably worried, then we can spar."

Ragar simply nodded while Lunark protested. "Noooo. Wanna watch!"

Frankenstein looked at Lunark, "I have to take you back home, you can watch some other time." Maybe when she was old enough to train with the other warriors, she could watch.

He small heart broke, and she let out another quiet "No?"

"It's alright, please don't feel bad. You're too young and I can't risk you getting hurt, your parents would be upset." Frankenstein tried to console her, hoping she'd understand.

"But I'm the sronges!"

"Yes, I know you are. You'll be the best warrior ever." He smiled, trying to raise her spirits.

"Nefer saw preddy man figh!"

"I know you haven't but there'll be plenty of time for that in the future."

"Pwamis?"

Frankenstein smiled, "Yes, I promise." He'd be sure to keep it one day, just not right now.

She still couldn't help but left out sniffles, her tiny form overwhelmed from all the feelings.

Frankenstein rocked her gently, he remembered how that helped her calm down when she was upset last time. Pretty soon, they'd reached Lunark's house and Frankenstein knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

A knock on the door. Any werewolf would have just shouted, so it had to be Frankenstein again. Saiph answered the door. "Huh. This is really getting to be a pattern."

Frankenstein smiled nervously, "Yes, I'm sorry, I gave her some tea, but she ended up spilling most of it on her shirt."

"Tea...?" What was that? She took Lunark from him and looked at her shirt with a frown. "I guess it's better than all the tears she tends to come back with." Though, those could be mended. A stain...

"I'm sorry about that, I could clean it for you if you like. Tea stains aren't that hard to remove if done correctly." He offered, hoping he'd be given the chance to fix this.

"Sure." Well, she needed to change clothes soon anyway. She set Lunark on the ground. "Arms up, Lunark." The child raised her arms, and Saiph made quick work of taking her shirt off. "I don't doubt this will become a regular problem, so I should probably learn how to deal with that myself." She smiled at the man apologetically, picking her now-shirtless child back up.

Frankenstein took the shirt, "Thank you, I'll clean it and return it to you tomorrow." He smiled. It wouldn't take long to clean, and it was his fault it'd been stained in the first place.

Saiph nodded. "Assuming she doesn't find you first." Again. How did she even manage to get that far? The Lord's home was a fair distance. She bounced Lunark on her hip a bit. "Let's go get you cleaned up properly. Your fur is a bit sticky."

Frankenstein laughed, "I'll take my leave then," he turned to Ragar, "Let's go find somewhere to spar."

"Let's." He followed Frankenstein in silence, ready to fight. He didn't get many chances to spar with other leaders, after all.

The two of them walked to the werewolf warrior training grounds. "This is where I sparred with the young warriors, we should be able to fight here." He smiled. It'd been a while since his last spar with Ragar. This was going to be fun.

Ragar nodded and summoned his soul weapon before attacking. This was going to be quite a workout!

Later, he unsummoned his weapon. "That was good." Neither had won. It was normal for it to end in a draw. "I can't say you've improved here, but..." There wasn't exactly other Clan Leaders for him to spar with here like he did Gejutel.

"That was fun," Frankenstein said, returning Dark Spear from where he'd summoned it. "My control over the Spear has increased, I'm able to use it for longer periods, without it trying to devour me."

"...You use Dark Spear against the students?"

"No, I would never do that. They're too young, besides my strength alone is enough to spar with the students. When I visit Lukedonia with my Master, perhaps we could spar again?"

He smiled, hooking his finger in his mask enough to reveal his mouth. "I'd like that."

Frankenstein nodded, "Until next time then. Take care of yourself, my friend."

He replaced his mask before heading off. He needed to tell the Lord that Ser Raizel has accepted. And talk to Ser Gejutel. He'd probably want to spar with Frankenstein too.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lord waited on his throne, excited in a way he hadn't been in a while. The door opened. "Raskrei- Oh. It's you, Ragar. Back already?"

Ragar walked in and knelt down, "Ragar Kertia greets the Lord."

"Yes, yes. Greetings, genuflection, all that good stuff. What news do you bring?"

Ragar stood up, "I delivered your message to the Noblesse as you requested, and he has accepted your invitation."

The Lord's eyes went wide. "He accepted?!"

Ragar nodded, "Yes, my Lord. He will come on the day of the ball, accompanied by his bonded."

He clapped his hands together. "Good! Good! Maybe we can finally set him up with a cute girl!" His daughter being the number one candidate, of course.

"Yes, my Lord." Ragar agreed.

"All right. That's all I need from you. Can you go make sure Raskreia is coming here? I summoned her."

"Yes, my Lord." Ragar bowed, before leaving. As the doors opened, Raskreia walked in. The doors closed behind her, as she entered. She knelt before the Lord, "I, Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia, greet the Lord."

"Now Raskreia... how many times must I tell you? Call me 'Father'." He chided her gently. "Now then, you might have heard rumours of a ball being thrown."

Raskreia nodded, "Yes, Lord." It was true, he always asked to call him Father, but she still had to address her Lord with respect.

"'Father'." He pouted. "Now. While I do want you to have fun, I have a mission for you."

"Yes, Lord." So, he did have a mission for her, she wondered what he would ask of her this time.

He sighed. "'Father'. Not 'Lord'. Anyhow, Claudia Tradio and Ignes Kravei. You remember them?"

Raskreia nodded, "Yes, Lord." She'd played with them often when they were children.

"I need you to get information about Roctis Kravei and Lagus Tradio from them. They are suspected of treason."

"Treason? My Lord?" She asked, wondering how it could be possible for two highly respected and loyal Clan Leaders to be suspected of treason.

"I got a message from Raizel about a conspiracy. One of them has already confessed to their crimes and is serving his punishment. These two are the next easiest to investigate."

"I understand, I will follow your orders, Lord, your wish is my command." She bowed, waiting to be dismissed.

"Also... Raizel will be there. You should dance with him. Make sure he has fun. He's finally been getting out and we should encourage him, no?"

Raskreia nodded, "Yes, my Lord, as always I will follow your orders."

"'Father'." He corrected. "And good. I know you'll succeed."

"Thank you, Lord." Raskreia bowed, to him, waiting to be dismissed.

He sat there for several moments. "What? No hug?"

Raskreia just stared at the Lord, in puzzlement.

He huffed. "Fine. You're dismissed, Raskreia."

She bowed respectfully, "Thank you, Lord."

He sighed as she left. Really? What would it take to get her to be family with him properly? Well. At least he could maybe set her up on a good date with Raizel.

* * *

It was a lovely morning, Frankenstein had gotten up rather early and was on his way to see Saiph, with the shirt he'd promised he'd clean for her, along with a present he'd made for Lunark. He got there soon enough and knocked on the door as always.

Achird was the one to open the door this time. "Ah. Frankenstein. What brings you here?"

"Good morning, I've brought back Lunark's shirt. She'd spilt tea on it when she came to see me yesterday, so I told Saiph I'd clean it for her since it was my fault." He handed her the shirt, it had been cleaned to perfection, there was no sign that tea had ever been spilt on the garment.

"...Tea?" What was tea?

Frankenstein smiled, as he explained, "It's a warm beverage made from the leaves of plants, it's a rather soothing drink, my Master enjoys."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's how we make medicine here."

"Don't worry, it's quite harmless, it's similar to xocolatl," Frankenstein explained, he didn't want to give the wrong impression.

A xocolatl made with leaves. "Not too strong, I hope. Children can't handle things too spicy."

Frankenstein smiled, "No, tea is quite mild in comparison, there's no chilli in it whatsoever."

Ah. Okay. "Good. Lunark's a bit small for spice." She looked over the shirt. "What even was the stain supposed to look like?" There wasn't even the usual mud that should be on it.

"Oh, it was a light beige coloured stain, I took care to remove it, so you shouldn't be able to see it," Frankenstein assured her, he'd made sure it was as good as new, before returning it.

"Even the mud and grass stains are gone. What did you do?" How? Was this even possible?

"I used baking soda, with a few drops of vinegar to remove the stains then, washed the whole thing with soap." He replied. The chemical reaction took care of most of the work.

"...Baking soda?" What was that? They didn't have any of that here. "We don't have vinegar either." What even was that?

"Ah, they're ingredients used in cooking, I can bring you some next time I come if you'd like?" He asked. He liked helping where he could.

"Cooking?" What on earth...?

Frankenstein smiled, "The two ingredients cause a chemical reaction, it removes the stain, without damaging the fabric. I'll bring some next time and show, you."

She nodded. That would be very useful in getting all of Lunark's stains out. Little monster liked getting dirty, she thought fondly.

Tiny feet echoed before a small voice yelled "Preddy man!" She launched herself at him, but still only managed to wrap herself around a leg.

Frankenstein smiled seeing the young werewolf child, he knelt down to talk to her, "Hello there Luna, how're you today?"

She giggled. "M good! I got deer jerky!" She held up a piece with clear bite marks in it. "Wan some?"

Frankenstein laughed, "No, thank you, I'll let you enjoy that." He took out a small shirt, "I've brought a present for you."

"Presen?" A cloth? What was it?

Frankenstein opened up the small shirt, he'd taken the measurements from the one he'd cleaned, so he knew it'd fit. "I've made you a new shirt because your other one got dirty."

"Ah!" It was a shirt! She gasped, her voice getting quiet. "It's preddy!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, he wasn't sure what style she'd like, so opted for something made from breathable cotton with frills and puffed sleeves.

She giggled. Achird looked impressed with the craftsmanship. Most of Lunark's clothes were made of leather. What was this material? "I don't think I've ever seen this type of fabric."

Frankenstein stood up and handed the shirt to Achird, "It's called cotton. It grows in balls, on trees, it's woven to make a strong fibre, that is turned into fabric for clothes. I just made something simple."

"This is cotton?!" No way. You couldn't make something this thin with it, right? "My huipil is cotton. I can't make weave that intricate."

"It takes a lot of time and patience, but it is possible." Frankenstein smiled.

"How long were you making that shirt?" She looked at it. It took months of work to make a huipil. Did he just have the shirt on hand?

"The shirt only took a few hours to make. I had the cotton fabric on hand, from when I last made my Master's shirt."

Ah. Okay then, she guessed. She nodded. "Lunark, what are you supposed to say when someone gives you something nice?"

"Oh! Um. Tank you!"

Frankenstein smiled at Lunark, "You're welcome."

Lunark very awkwardly tried to tug off her shirt so she could put the new one on. "Lunark. If you want to wear the new shirt, let me help."

"No! Am big!" She could do it herself!

Frankenstein laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause more problems for you."

Saiph walked into the room, some fresh xocolatl in hand. Enough for four. She offered one to Frankenstein. "She's a toddler. They do this." She chuckled.

Frankenstein happily accepted the xocolatl, he'd never tried it before. "Thank you. Yes, she is quite lively."

Saiph led him over to sit at a table, setting the other cups down in front of some chairs. "Lunark. You can't drink this and wear your new shirt." They didn't want it getting stained.

Finally having gotten the first shirt off, revealing how her fur went all the way up her arms and a bit over her chest- possibly down her entire body despite her bare stomach- she looked to her Nana in disappointment. "No?" But... she looked to the xocolatl, and then to the shirt, and back again before going to try and climb up the chair. Achird quickly grabbed her and set her in it.

Frankenstein took a seat at the table, watching Lunark trying to climb into her chair. "She's quite energetic, is she always like this, or is this only when you have guests?" He asked, looking over at Saiph.

"Always. She's at that stage, after all. What did you give her the other day, by the way? It took hours longer than usual to tire her out for sleep."

Frankenstein realised he'd messed up, "I gave her some tea and a few biscuits. The biscuits contain sugar, I'm sorry. I don't have much experience with children. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Sugar?" What in the world was...?

"It was sweet!" Lunark chirped.

"Yes, it's like she said. It's sweet, my Master puts sugar in his tea as well."

"Can put in tea?" It was bitter. You could make it sweet?

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, I use it in cooking and my Master won't drink tea without a lot of sugar, he doesn't like the bitter taste."

"... Put in xocolatl?"

"Yes, you could put it in xocolatl as well if you wanted to, it dissolves in warm liquid. I can bring some with me next time if you'd like to try some."

"Yes!"

"You get to run around with her until she's tired." Saiph's tone brooked no argument. He was going to make her more energetic, he was going to deal with it.

Frankenstein laughed, "Good point. I'll be sure to keep the sugar away from her."

"No?" She looked sad at that.

He looked at Lunark, "Don't worry, there are lots of things that taste just as good but won't make you extra energetic." He smiled, he wasn't sure what would serve as a good enough substitute, but he'd find something.

Achird chimed in. "I'm sure it's fine in moderation. Fruits do the same if she's had too many."

"Fine. If you're wrong, you're the one who gets to run around with her then."

"Don't worry, I don't intend to make things hard for the two of you. I'm sorry, to have caused you as much trouble as I have already."

Saiph looked over at her little hellion. "I assure you, she makes her own."

"I'm sorry for the trouble she causes you. I don't know why she's so fixated on you, but she normally doesn't go bother other people." No. She and Saiph usually didn't even know there was a problem until they found her injured or otherwise in trouble.

Frankenstein was rather puzzled, "Really? I thought she was just excited because she's never met a human before."

"She's never met a noble before either. I've never heard her say anything about the Lord."

"Lord isn as preddy."

"Hmm, that is strange." He replied, "It's alright though, she's no trouble at all, besides, I always just bring her back here."

"Whas a 'hooman'?"

Frankenstein looked at Lunark, "I am. They're different to Werewolves and Nobles, in that they're not as strong, and don't live as long either."

"Preddy man not live long?" Her face twisted into something like distraught, and she started to sniffle.

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about me, I'm stronger than most humans, and I'll be around for a long time." He smiled.

The dam had already broken and she started sobbing in earnest. No. The pretty man couldn't die! She liked him best! Saiph took her daughter into her arms, cuddling her close. "See? He just said he'd be fine. He's a lot stronger than most humans."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to get upset," Frankenstein said, he couldn't bear to see the child crying.

"She did this yesterday when she found out a flower she picked was going to wilt."

"I see, I think she might be too young to understand things don't last forever."

Achird's brow creased. "No... She already understands death. We hunt for food, sometimes."

"That's strange, I wonder why she was upset about the flower then."

Achird laughed. "If we lost Lunark, we'd be devastated. Same thing. Different scale."

Frankenstein smiled, "Yes, I understand what you mean."

Eventually, Lunark calmed down and reached for Frankenstein. She wanted the pretty man to hold her.

Frankenstein took Lunark in his arms and rocked her gently as he did from time to time when he was usually trying to calm her down.

She wrapped her arms around him. In time, the motions put her to sleep. "You're quite good with children, huh?" Achird smiled. "Maybe that's why she likes you."

"Not really, I just do what comes instinctively I guess." Frankenstein smiled, holding the now sleeping child in his arms.

"I'll put her to bed. It's about time for her nap anyway." Achird held out her arms for her daughter. If she were honest, it was nap time in general for them. This was the time for the second nap of the day.

"Alright," He said, handing the child back to Achird, "I'll get going now as well, I have to return to my Master. Thank you for your hospitality, it was nice seeing you." He smiled, as he left, returning to his home.


	8. Chapter 8

Rasmut sought out Garda and found her in the Lordswood once more. "You've been spending a lot of time here lately."

Garda turned to see Rasmut, before moving back to look at the place where Muzaka was buried. "He was a good Lord, I never expected he'd die like this."

"No one did." He wouldn't point out that his brother had been right. That Muzaka left the throne empty for far too long at any given point in time. Rasmut was loyal to Muzaka, but that didn't mean he ignored his shortcomings. "None of us expected he'd have a child either." One that was now buried beside him.

Garda nodded, "Yes, I did suspect he had his reasons for staying away, but I never thought he'd have a family."

"Are you doing okay?" Everyone knew how dedicated Garda was to Muzaka. Between that and her insistence on not having a partner... most assumed that Muzaka was her kerisnay haani.

Garda looked at him, "Yes, I will be alright, in time." She was still grieving over losing Muzaka. "Did you need something?" She asked, not that she minded his company.

He shook his head. "Some of the others are getting worried about how much you seem to be withdrawing from everyone." Not that he blamed her. Their new Lord was Lord Muzaka's killer.

"I understand. I come here to be alone and to remember him. He really did care for all of us you know." She missed Muzaka.

"... Our new Lord..." did she hate him? Lord Raizel didn't notice, of course. But then, Lord Raizel also didn't know them yet.

Garda turned to look at Rasmut, "I don't hate him for what he did. He says he didn't have a choice and I know he wouldn't lie. But I still wish there was some other way so that Muzaka could have been spared."

He nodded. "I wish so too." He held hopes that Lord Raizel would be a better Lord than Muzaka had been, but even so, it was not worth a life. Two of them, in fact, even if Raizel had not harmed the girl.

Garda nodded, "I'm sorry about what happened to your brother, I didn't expect the Lord to exile him as he did." She wasn't the only one who had lost someone precious.

"My brother and I were never close. Maduke is... Maduke. He's not the type to have close relationships. Even with family. Much as I hate to say it, it's not the biggest loss in the world." They hadn't even co-slept since Rasmut was a young child. Once he'd turned seventy or so, Maduke had insisted on sleeping alone.

"I see, I'm sorry you were never close." Garda didn't have any siblings and envied those who did.

Rasmut shook his head. "It's not something that bothers me." He missed Nayeli more if he was honest. She'd co-slept with them right up to her death. And complained whenever Maduke refused.

"If you ever want to talk more about anything, then I'm always happy to listen." Garda had been isolated from most of the family since she'd spent most of her time searching for their Lord, and now he was gone.

Rasmut laughed. "I've long come to terms with my brother being as he is. No. I actually came to offer you the same."

Garda smiled, for the first time since Muzaka passed away. "Thank you, I do need to interact with others more." Even Muzaka had told her she needed to, maybe she should move on, and do what he asked of her, as a final request.

He nodded. "I'm sure they'll all appreciate seeing more of you."

Garda nodded, maybe it wasn't too late for her to reintegrate and get to know the members of her family better.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going swimmingly. The palace was alive with life for the first time in as far as the Lord could remember. He walked up to a Knight, chatting with them happily before he saw his precious angel. "Raskreia. How has the night been going?" **Your mission. Are you ready?**

Raskreia nodded, "It's been going very well, my Lord." **Yes, Father, I'm ready to carry out your orders.** She called him Lord out loud, but she could call him Father in her head.

"Good, good! Make sure to have fun!" He left her, going to mingle with Krasis, who seemed to have brought a werewolf woman to the ball. Was that Ambassador Uiara?

Raskreia nodded, she was here to follow the Lord's orders and would not let him down. She approached Claudia first, "Good evening Claudia, it's good to see you again." Raskreia smiled.

"Raskreia." Claudia smiled back gently. "It's good to see you too!" And get out of Tradio for a bit. She loved the gardens, but sometimes her father was stifling. "Is Ignes here as well?" She hadn't seen her, but she hoped so.

Raskreia looked around as well, "I haven't seen her, but everyone was invited."

"Good. She's been working really hard lately. She needs a break."

Raskreia nodded in agreement, "What about you? I hear you've also been working hard yourself."

"Ah? Well. Not as hard as I hear Karias does. I mostly just help Father with caring for the gardens and the animal population."

"He'll be here as well, I'll have to talk to him later. See how he's getting on. How're things with your Father?"

"He's been well, as far as I'm aware. Ignes has been learning a lot with him." Things she shouldn't learn. But then, Claudia couldn't say that. Claudia couldn't say anything.

"That sounds rather interesting, what does Ignes learn from him. I might see if it's something I'd like to learn." She replied.

Claudia's lips pressed together. "I don't know." She wasn't allowed to say. "I know that it's because Ser Roctis wants her to learn, and Father wants to teach her." And that's all she could say.

"Really? What does your Father teach? I know he's a healer and is good with plants."

"He is." She nodded awkwardly. "I think he's teaching new things to do with them."

"That sounds nice. I've heard that humans often like to breed new varieties of plants and flowers. What kind of plants is he creating?"

"He was doing something with datura and nightshade last I checked."

"Aren't they deadly? What would he be doing with those?" Raskreia asked.

"Raskreia." She sighed. "You know well that we are as well versed in poisons as we are medicines." Or at least, she should be. "Or was that not common knowledge?"

"True, but I didn't know that required creating new poisons."

"It doesn't. Father just likes them."

Raskreia wondered, "I guess we all have our hobbies."

She nodded. Would that father had less harmful ones, though. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, keeping busy. Reading mostly, when I have time." She smiled, it'd been a while since she'd spoken to Claudia, catching up was nice.

"Good. I'm glad you're doing well!" Even if Ignes wasn't... hmm. "We should go find Ignes. It's been forever since we were able to spend time, just the three of us."

Raskreia nodded, "Yes, she should be around here somewhere." Claudia and Raskreia walked around the ballroom and found her. "Hello, Ignes. It's lovely to see you," Raskreia called.

Ignes flinched as she was spoken to, turning quickly. "Ah. Claudia, Raskreia." She felt so awkward and out of place here. All these people and they were all normal, proper nobles. Unlike her. "It's good to see you two."

"It's good to see you as well, how have you been?" Raskreia asked.

"... Same as always."

"Claudia tells me you've been studying with Ser Lagus, how's that going?"

"... It's going okay. Did you not know that I was his apprentice already?" Ignes had thought that was common knowledge, with how much time she spent in Tradio.

"Really, congratulations, that's great news. What kinds of things do you study?" She asked.

"... Whatever he wants me to. Like always. He's been teaching me since I was young." How was this not something Raskreia knew?

"Yes, I'm well aware, I just wondered what things you learned in particular," she asked. It was a simple enough question.

She looked at her searchingly before looking down at the floor. "I can't remember everything," she answered honestly. "... Something about medicine?" She hated it. She never remembered what she was doing with Ser Lagus. And Father was always upset with her for it. It enraged her utterly. She was such a useless girl. An adult already, and yet she was still as weak and feeble as a child.

Hmm... that was strange. If she studied with Lagus, she should remember something, Ignes wasn't absent-minded to forget what she'd learned. "It's alright. If I studied under Ser Lagus, I'd likely forget most of what I'd learned too."

She shook her head. "I doubt it. I forget many things." She was just broken like that. Couldn't read minds. Couldn't feel the emotions of others. Couldn't be a real noble.

Raskreia put a hand on Ignes' shoulder, "Don't worry about it. If it was something worth remembering you would." She smiled, trying to comfort Ignes.

She scoffed. "Tell that to my Father." He was forever getting on to her for not being able to remember something as simple as where she had gone that day.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise Ser Roctis was giving you such a hard time." Raskreia tried to comfort Ignes as much as she could, she did seem to be rather upset.

"Why don't we dance a bit, Ignes? That's what this is for, after all." If nothing else, Claudia could distract her from all this for a little while. The two of them enjoying themselves, and their parents could do nothing to stop them.

"Yes, dancing is always fun. I was wondering, how are your Father's these days? I've not seen Ser Roctis or Ser Lagus in a while." She smiled, she still had to get information after all.

Hmm? She looked to Ignes. "I don't know how Ser Roctis is doing. I've already told you what my father has been up to."

"Father is well. Spends most of his time reading or doing something outside Lukedonia. I don't know what." She was usually left with Ser Lagus when he went.

"It's strange that two Clan Leaders appear to be keeping secrets, rather than focusing on teaching their children about the duties of a Clan Leader. Maybe I should mention it to the Lord?" Raskreia said, before adding, "Why don't the two of you, go and enjoy the rest of the evening, a ball is a great chance to relax and catch up."

Claudia nodded, pulling Ignes out onto the dance floor. They should have fun for tonight, at least.

Raskreia watched the two of them head off before she undertook the second part of her mission. She saw Raizel standing by the wall, not really doing or saying much, and approached him. "Good evening, Raizel. The Lord asked me to spend time with you."

"Spend time with me?" Why? He'd come as a representative for his people. Was he not doing that well enough?

Raskreia shrugged, "That's what he said. I'm merely here to carry out his orders."

He nodded and scooted over so that Raskreia could stand with him. "Same as usual?"

She nodded, standing next to him, wordlessly before asking, "So, how long do you think we have to stand here like this? Do you know?"

"I do not know." Though, the Lord was approaching him, and he looked upset.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lord approached Raizel and his daughter, "Why aren't you dancing and enjoying the ball?" He seemed rather upset, and after he'd gone to the trouble of arranging everything for them.

"...Dancing?" He looked over to Raskreia. Was that what everyone was doing?

The Lord huffed, "Seriously, you children need to enjoy your life more. Go on, why don't you go and dance together?" He hoped he wouldn't have to physically get involved, although he would if he had to.

Raizel continued to look to Raskreia. He himself was a Lord, so her father couldn't force them if they didn't want to.

Raskreia blushed, "Lord, I wish to speak with you about the results of my investigation." She said, hoping it would resolve the awkward situation.

"Father, and can't that wait, until after the ball?" He asked.

Raskreia shook her head, "I need to talk to you about it now."

The Lord lowered his head in defeat. "Alright," he said. "Let's talk, there'll be plenty of time for dancing later."

Raizel watched the Lord spirit her away to the dance floor. Well. He supposed that was one way to do it.

The Lord spun his daughter around the ballroom floor, laughing joyously. Hopefully, this would get the idea to do this through both of their thick skulls. **Well, Raskreia? Your results?**

**Must we do this? It's embarrassing.** She looked over at Raizel, hopefully, he wasn't watching. She looked away quickly when she realised he was.

The Lord clicked his tongue. "Now Raskreia, most parents are dancing with their children." He nodded his head over to where Krasis and Karias danced.

She sighed, "Fine" It was more embarrassing for her because he was the Lord, as well as her father, but she wouldn't say that to him. **I spoke with Ignes and Claudia, as you instructed. It seems that Ser Lagus and Ser Roctis are up to something, as you suspected.**

He smiled warmly, twirling his daughter. **Well done, Raskreia.** He pulled her close again. "I'm proud of you."

Raskreia smiled, "Thank you, Lord."

"'Father'." He corrected automatically. Their dance came to a close, and he led her back to Raizel. "That's what you two should be doing for fun on a day like this."

"Father," Raskreia said under her breath, "Stop embarrassing me." She looked at Rai, hoping he hadn't heard her, reprimanding the Lord.

Raizel's face remained impassive. Whether he did or did not... that was a mystery. "Now then." The Lord grabbed Raizel's hand and put Raskreia's in it. "You two go enjoy yourselves." He had to go find Rayga.

Raskreia rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at Raizel, "I guess I have to follow the Lord's orders. Will you help me to carry them out?"

He nodded solemnly, leading her out onto the dance floor. "... I... don't know how to do this."

Raskreia looked at him, "Me neither. Let's see what the others are doing." She suggested. She knew she'd only been dancing with her Father moments ago, but hadn't really learned much, all he did was twirl her around.

"... We could go find Frankenstein and ask him?" He knew many things.

Raskreia nodded, "That would be best," At any rate, it'd mean they didn't have to stand there and look ridiculous.

He nodded, following the thread of his bond to the gardens, where Frankenstein was speaking with Ragar. "Frankenstein. I require your assistance."

Frankenstein looked over at his Master. "Yes Master, what is it you require?" He asked.

He looked at Raskreia before looking back to the entrance of the repurposed throne room. "The Lord has ordered Raskreia to dance with me. But neither of us know how."

"It's not that difficult, I'll teach you the basics. Lady Raskreia, if I may?" He held out his hand waiting for Raskreia to take it, he walked her over to his Master, and taught them the steps to the Waltz, explaining as he went.

Raizel nodded, focusing on the steps, opening the bond so that he could feel it as Frankenstein felt it.

Frankenstein talked them through the steps, for several moments, until they'd finally gotten the hang of it. "You're both doing great."

"... Shall we go back inside then?"

Raskreia nodded, "Yes, let's go back and carry out the Lord's orders. Thank you, Frankenstein" She smiled, taking Raizel's hand as they headed back inside.

Ragar spoke as they watched the two leave. "I could not have imagined that Ser Raizel and the princess did not know how to dance."

"Yes, I wonder, do you know how to dance?" Frankenstein asked, wondering whether his Master and Raskreia were a common case.

"All scouts do." So of course, Ragar did. "I don't know about clans that don't tend toward this profession."

Frankenstein smiled, "Alright then, what do you say to a dance?" He asked, there wasn't anyone around, so it wasn't like anyone would see them.

"Of course." He would gladly humour his friend. This was a party, after all. They were meant to have fun. He took Frankenstein's hand in his, ready to lead him in dance.

Frankenstein placed his hand on Ragar's waist and followed his movements as the two began to dance.

Ragar swayed with him happily, before the Lord rushed up to them. "Ragar I need-" He stopped. "... Oh. I see. Sorry for interrupting."

Frankenstein let go of Ragar, and took a step back, "Don't be ridiculous, you weren't interrupting anything."

"It's all right you know. I fully support interspecies relationships."

Frankenstein choked on a cough, at that, "No, it's nothing like that. Ragar was just showing me how to dance."

"But you know well how to dance, Frankenstein." Why was he denying that they were sharing a friendly dance? "He is a dear friend. But I do have a son back home, Lord."

"... Since when?" This was news to the Lord.

Frankenstein could strangle Ragar right now. What was he thinking, it was obvious he didn't want the Lord to get the wrong idea about them. "This is the first I've heard about you having a child, as well," Frankenstein responded, hoping the Lord would forget what he'd seen.

"He was born a week ago," Ragar explained. "Razark."

"Ah! Congratulations then!" Lord loved children! "I can't wait to meet him."

Frankenstein looked at him, "A week ago? I knew Kertia's were fast, but this has to be some kind of record! Also, what kind of a name is Rajak? How could you do that to your son?"

"... My partner was pregnant for a year... But as for the name, he is named for the only noble to be said to come out of Eternal Sleep."

Frankenstein furrowed his brow, "There was a Noble that returned from Eternal Sleep called Rajak? Why didn't you say you were expecting a child?"

"Lazarus. And Razark's name is Razark. Not the same. But yes, rumour has it that he awoke from eternal sleep at the command of his Lord."

"You still haven't told me, why you never said anything about expecting a child?" Frankenstein asked.

"Nobles generally don't until the child is born." Simple, right?

"Alright, in that case. Congratulations on the birth of your son." Frankenstein smiled. He was happy for his friend. "I'll go inside and leave you to talk with the Lord." Frankenstein left, for the throne room.

"Thank God for that, I thought he'd never leave." The Lord told Ragar. He did have something urgent to discuss with him after all.

"Frankenstein is not welcome, Lord?"

"He is always welcome, just not when it interferes with my business."

Business? "What do you need, my Lord?" He was ever his Lord's loyal servant.

"Do you know the reasons I set up this ball?" He asked.

"To further your agenda to gain Ser Raizel as a son-in-law?"

The Lord laughed jovially, "Yes, my plans are going perfectly," he was so happy, his face became serious, "I do have a more serious reason for setting up the ball, it was to gather information. I asked my daughter to speak with Ignes Kravei and Claudia Tradio about the activities of their fathers."

He nodded. He and Krasis had both been appraised of the investigation. Since it was their department.

"Good, my daughter has found that the two Clan Leaders are hiding something. I want you to look into both of them discreetly. I don't want them to know what's going on, not right now at least."

"Understood, Lord." There were two that were confirmed to be hiding things. What dark times for their people, that there were so many suspected of wrongdoing.

"Alright then, you can continue enjoying yourself, tonight is a wondrous occasion after all. Shall, I ask Frankenstein to come back, so you can continue dancing?"

Ragar shook his head. "I wouldn't want to bother him. Maybe he'll find a partner of his own here."

"Maybe he already has," The Lord smiled knowingly at Ragar. "I'll go tell him to come back, so you two can spend some time together."

"There is no need, Lord. I need to go check on my son."

"Alright," The Lord rolled his eyes and headed back inside, wanting to see how Raskreia was doing.

Raizel and Raskreia were still on the dancefloor. They hadn't left since they'd learned to dance. Raizel's brow was furrowed in concentration. He would help her to the best of his ability to fulfil the Lord's order.

The Lord came in and saw his daughter and Raizel dancing. It was beautiful, and he couldn't be more proud.

"How long do you suppose we have to dance like this?" Raskreia asked.

"I don't know," Raizel admitted. "The rest of the ball?"

Raskreia nodded, she could do that she supposed. "Alright, let's carry out the Lord's order."

He continued to move with her around on the dance floor. In a corner of the room, a blond man approached another blond man. "Frankenstein, bonded of the Noblesse, correct?"

"Yes, I don't think we've met before but you're Krasis, the Blerster Clan Leader, are you not?"

"Yes." The Blerster leader smiled. "It's good to finally have the opportunity to meet you."

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, it's too to finally meet you as well."

He extended a hand. "Would you like to dance? It seems I won't be able to get one in with Ser Raizel and Princess Raskreia, with them monopolising each other."

"I'm fine, you can go ask someone else. I'm not really one for dancing." He smiled, Krasis was a strange one.

"Ahh..." He looked over the ballroom. "My son and my lover are dancing with each other. It seems I'm out of luck for now then."

Frankenstein sighed, "Alright then, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway." He replied, taking Krasis' hand.

Krasis led him to the dancefloor, leading the dance with ease. "So, tell me. How are the werewolf lands? It'd be interesting to hear about them from a non-native."

"It's much simpler than here. I'm settling in quite well. I've made several new friends already." He smiled, "How do you find life in Lukedonia?"

"It's lonely, with my beloved being a werewolf. But I have my son, and he's a kind and polite boy. I'm proud of him."

"Oh, is your son part werewolf?" Frankenstein asked, enjoying the conversation.

"Karias?" He chuckled. "No. He's a pureblood. He needs to be if he's to be my heir."

"Do all Noble families have an heir?" Frankenstein asked, wondering how many families had someone to leave their Soul Weapon too.

"Not yet. I know Gejutel has his son Rousare. And then I've heard that the Ru have one too. Plus Lagus and Roctis have Claudia and Ignes. But the others... I haven't heard of Ragar having one, nor Urokai, Gradeus, Edian... the Mergas leader... Oh! But the Elenor leader has a daughter around 100, last I heard."

"Ragar informed me a few moments ago that he has a son," Frankenstein told Krasis, it was news for the Lord as well.

"He does?" Krasis blinked. "When was he born?"

"A week ago, according to Ragar. It was news to the Lord as well." Frankenstein answered as he was spun around by Krasis.

"Ah. I'll have to congratulate him then." Krasis laughed heartily. "Good." The Lord had been talking about maybe entering eternal sleep for a while. Krasis had created Karias the moment it was brought up. This way he'd get all the time with his son he could.

"What's it like being a parent?" Frankenstein asked, he had no children of his own, and the closest he'd had was the time he spent with Tesamu.

"... I suppose..." Huh, how to explain it? "It's wonderful, really. You have a whole person, one you made. And you get to help them grow and learn."

Frankenstein smiled, "That does sound nice, do you plan on having others?"

Krasis hummed. "I suppose if Uiara wants one I wouldn't be opposed to a second."

"How long have you been with Uiara?" Frankenstein asked.

"Ah... since shortly after Karias's birth, actually. So almost 700 years now."

"That's a rather long time. I'm glad the two of you are happy." Frankenstein replied, honestly.

"We've been keeping it under wraps for a long while. The tensions between the countries, you know? I'm hoping that with Ser Raizel being their Lord, that will change. Ah, but for now, would you be so kind as to not tell anyone?"

Frankenstein smiled, "You don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Good." Huh. "Almost half of the Clan Leaders dislike you, but you're not half bad." He spun them both in a circle.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment I guess." He smiled, as they spun together for a while, he enjoyed dancing.

"My apologies. I meant no offence. But when you've had to listen to six people paint you as a monster and the rest are mostly neutral... well..." It was understandable that he was a bit surprised.

Frankenstein laughed, "That's a good point, I bet I can guess which six clan leaders, as well."

"You can now?" Krasis smiled, inviting him to speak further.

Frankenstein smiled, "Of course, and I bet one of them is missing an eye."

"Urokai? Well, yes. He is the weakest of the six. Mostly complains about you being near Ser Raizel."

"Yes, however, it's not something that can be helped," Frankenstein replied. They did have a contract after all.

He laughed. "Most don't spend every waking second with their bondeds, I'll admit."

Frankenstein laughed at that as well, "Yes, that's true."

The song came to a close, and so did their dance. "It was a pleasure, Frankenstein. Please, take care of my beloved back in your new home."

"The pleasure was all mine, I'll make sure she is well taken care of," Frankenstein replied. He couldn't deny his request after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! Back with more content! Took a hot second to get it all pasted into a word document after I ran out and after that I just kind of... forgot to work on getting it edited since there's four other stories I edit, three of which don't get posted here. For good reason. Two don't meet guidelines here and Scribens was the one posting the Maduke becomes Ignes's dad fic (which I highly recommend because fluffy fluff with Ignes not growing up to be a monster and cute werewolf kids abound). So if you want to read those, go to AO3.**

* * *

It had taken a while, but he'd finally managed to make it to the Agvain lands. Unfortunately, he didn't know which of these buildings Urokai was supposed to be in. Should he just stand around and wait for him to come out? Or ask a clan member?

Urokai was sitting in his garden when he felt a familiar presence. He got up right away and headed to where he could feel the aura. "Ser Raizel." He was shocked to see him. "It's so good to see you, how're you doing? Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

"I am fine. And yes." He smiled. Tea was always good. "You look well."

"Thank you, Ser Raizel." Urokai smiled, he was happy, that the Noblesse, had come to his home, to see how he was.

This might be an awkward thing to bring up, but... "Your eye. The official story you gave was to remind you not to underestimate humans, to keep you humble, but..." that didn't match. His actions and his words weren't even remotely related.

"Yes, I sought treatment for it. The reason I didn't have it healed was to remind me of my anger and hatred. That might have started out directed at Frankenstein, but over time it consumed me, to where I no longer recognised myself. I plotted against you, tried to have you killed, and that's unforgivable." Urokai began, speaking honestly.

"... Urokai, why did you want me dead, to begin with? I was simply offering shelter to someone who needed it, who then chose to stay. I'd have done the same for any of you."

"I felt with the human by your side, you cared more for him than you did for any of us. I became, jealous, of him, and eventually, that began to form my feelings for the rest of humanity. I wanted them all dead, and that wouldn't happen, while you were still alive. I truly am sorry for everything."

"Caring for him more... I can't say that that's untrue. He is my bonded. But that never meant that I didn't care about you. Or nobles in general. At least you turned back before you harmed someone in earnest." Muzaka and Ashleen... There was no way that Ashleen was part of the plan on the nobles' side. They had to have had a werewolf conspirator. The man with the dark soul?

"Yes, thank you. I've decided to become a better person, I've been sentenced to house arrest, so I'll use this time to reflect on my actions."

Raizel nodded. "That is wise. Take care that the others do not start to suspect you though."

"Yes, I will be careful, thank you, Ser Raizel." Urokai was practically overcome with joy, to hear such praise and concern coming from the one he'd admired most. He hadn't expected to be forgiven, let alone complimented.

Oh... "The ball yesterday. You were missed." And that was suspicious. With every Clan Leader except for Urokai and... "Edian wasn't there either."

"Yes, I can't leave my home without an escort and well, I felt like spending time alone. As for Ser Edian, I'm not sure, you'd have to ask her."

"... I cannot." No. He'd hurt Edian too greatly already. He had no right to speak with her. Never had.

"I'm sure she'd love it if you were to visit her. She's quite fond of you." Urokai smiled.

Raizel smiled as well, but it was bittersweet. "You really think so, huh?" Urokai was too young to remember what had happened. He'd have been told, he was sure, but...

Urokai nodded. "Yes, you should definitely go see her sometime."

"No, Urokai. It is better that I don't. I… killed the person she was closest to."

"Your brother?" Urokai asked. He thought she'd only cared for Ser Raizel, or at least that's what she'd told him.

He nodded solemnly. Edian had been closest to him, after all. The person she spoke with the most.

"I thought she only spoke to your brother to get closer to you."

"... The Noblesse isn't allowed to get close to any noble. Edian is a Drosia. She should know that."

"I'm sure she does, but that doesn't mean she'll stop caring for you." If he wasn't allowed to get close to anyone, then that meant he didn't hate them, just that he couldn't befriend them, even if he wanted to. That knowledge was a revelation Urokai wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with.

"... Urokai. You said she was involved in the plan. Why?" If she cared so much, why did she want him dead? It was far more understandable if it was because of Lycoris.

"I'm not really too sure about her reasons, but don't you owe it to her to find out? At the very least you should apologise to her." Urokai replied, hoping that Ser Raizel would at least check on Edian.

He sighed deeply. "I'll go." It wasn't a good idea. Not at all. But he'd go.

Urokai nodded, "Thank you Ser Raizel. I do hope you're able to make things right between the two of you."

Raizel nodded solemnly. "I'll be going then." Best get it taken care of and out of the way.

"Thank you for coming to see me Ser Raizel, I'll come visit you sometime soon." He walked with Raizel to the door. "Would you like a guard to escort you to the Drosia estate?"

"... Yes." How did Urokai know he'd get lost?

Urokai summoned a guard and asked him to escort Ser Raizel to the Drosia estate. "I'm sorry. I can't accompany you myself since I'm under house arrest, but I do wish you a safe journey."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Drosia estate. Not like it had to get to Agvain. A clan member took Raizel to Edian. Edian was sitting in a large chair, in front of the fireplace. She looked down at the floor in front of her. She was lost in her own mind and didn't even notice she had a guest.

She had to have noticed him. She truly hated him that much, didn't she? "Edian."

"Yes," Edian replied weakly, not looking up. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"... I've come to see you." What else was he to say here? He wasn't good at talking, to begin with. They'd normally spent time in silence.

The voice was definitely familiar, it sounded like Ser Raizel, but why would he come here, "Ser Raizel?" She wasn't sure of anything, anymore.

"Yes." She didn't know it was him?

Edian looked up at him, "Is it really you?" She asked, wondering whether it was all in her mind.

Something was wrong with her. "Who else could I be?"

A tear fell down her face. "I'm so happy to see you." She smiled.

This was raising so many questions. And he wasn't sure he'd like any of the answers. "Shouldn't you hate me for what happened to Lycoris?"

Edian stared at him. "No, the only one I've ever loved is you." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Loved? No. She couldn't. And he couldn't return her feelings. "Why did you try to kill me then?"

"Kill? I wouldn't... I could never..." Edian felt something break in her mind, and for the first time in a long time, it seemed as though the fog had been lifted. "I would never do anything to harm you," she replied, hoping he believed her.

"I know of the plan. Muzaka is dead now, and by my hand." Just like his brother had been.

"What plan? I would never knowingly do anything to hurt you." She felt tears roll down her face, did he hate her? Was she Ser Raizel's enemy now?

"You honestly are not aware? Of the conspiracy to have me killed?"

Edian shook her head. "No." She managed to reply through the tears.

"My source listed you as one of the conspirators. How have you gone unaware?"

"I don't know. My mind is so cloudy these days, I can hardly think!" She sobbed.

"Cloudy?" That was... highly concerning.

"Yes, it feels like I'm looking at myself from the outside. I see myself do things I wouldn't want to do. I feel like it's not really me, in here."

"... I would look into your mind."

Edian nodded her consent, "Alright."

He entered her mind. This was... honestly it was far worse than even any mind control he'd seen. Pulling out, he ordered, "come. We're going to see the Lord."

Edian nodded, "Yes, Ser Raizel." She got up and followed him to the Lord's castle.

The walk to the Lord's castle was difficult. Raizel had no idea where he was going.

Edian followed Ser Raizel for a while, before speaking up. "Ser Raizel, do you know where we're going?" She asked.

He froze, before slowly turning to face her and shaking his head.

"I see, in that case, follow me." She led him in the opposite direction towards the Lord's castle. After a few moments, they'd arrived.

"... It was close."

Edian just looked at him, smiling. She was spending time with Ser Raizel.

He headed into the castle. The throne room, at least, was easy to find. "Lord." Raizel remained standing. They were of equal rank, and any genuflection was nothing more than a formality.

Edian followed him in and bowed before the Lord.

"Raizel! Ah. And Edian? You didn't come to the ball last week." Why had she missed it?

Edian looked at the Lord, "My apologies, Lord. I wasn't aware of any ball."

"You weren't aware? But I sent messengers to all of the Clan Leaders specifically."

"I haven't been able to think clearly for some time, Lord." She replied honestly, she could feel the clouds returning.

"It is my belief that Edian is under some form of control. I request that she be put into protective custody until such time as it fades." Clear and concise. Straight to the point.

"Well, I can hardly deny a request from the Werewolf Lord, can I?" He laughed.

"Werewolf Lord?" Edian asked, looking at Ser Raizel questioningly.

The Lord clicked his tongue. "Edian. You were at the meeting we discussed that in. Raizel defeated Muzaka, and as a result, is the Lord of Werewolves."

"Really? I don't remember." Edian was lost in a haze again. She couldn't recall any of her recent memories.

"... I see your point." Raizel was right. For her own protection, she needed to be kept.

* * *

"This here is Razark." Ragar showed the squirming infant to Frankenstein. He was quiet, as most noble infants were.

"He's adorable. He looks like you." Frankenstein smiled, looking at the baby.

Ragar nodded. "His hair is quite wavy. It'll be more of a chore to keep it straight than mine is."

"I like it wavy. It suits him better that way." Frankenstein replied, smiling.

"Hmm. Maybe if he keeps it short. The ends of mine are curling again already." Wavy hair was such a massive chore in battle. Especially when it was long.

"Really? I thought your hair was naturally straight?" Frankenstein asked. He didn't really know his friend all that well, it seemed.

In response, Ragar simply lifted up his ponytail to show the ends of his hair.

Frankenstein smiled, "I wonder what you'd look like with curly hair."

"Not happening." Ragar deadpanned. The whole point of straightening it was to look as elegant as the Lord.

Frankenstein laughed, "Come on, it'd be hilarious fun."

"No. It gets in the way of fighting when it is."

Frankenstein laughed, "Alright, if you say so. Can I hold Razark for a while?" He asked.

Ragar hummed. "Yes." He handed the infant to Frankenstein. Razark tilted his head at the other blond. He didn't feel like Father at all.

Frankenstein held the infant in his arms gently. "Hello, Razark." He smiled at the baby, he really was adorable.

Like most noble children, Razark spoke through telepathy. He sent his confusion to the new person.

Frankenstein looked at the baby. "My name is Frankenstein. I'm a friend of your Father." He smiled.

Father liked him? Then he was okay. He was a bit spooky, but it was fine.

Frankenstein gently rocked from side to side, "I wonder what he'll be like when he grows up." He said, turning to look at Ragar.

"He will be a Clan Leader. And a skilled scout." Because that is what he was born for. The personality would be interesting to watch develop though.

Frankenstein smiled, "What were you like as a child?" He couldn't have always been this serious.

"Hmm..." How to explain that one? "I was as all noble children are, I suppose."

"Depressingly boring, or did you have a personality?" Frankenstein jested.

"Did you just call my son boring?"

"No, I was talking about you, your son is fun to be around in comparison." Frankenstein smiled.

"Razark is also as all noble children are." Precious beings who are confused about everything.

"Really? He's quiet for a child, are all noble children this quiet?" Frankenstein asked. A human baby would be making some kind of gurgling noise.

Razark sent a query. He was being plenty loud. Was Frankenstein just bad at listening?

Frankenstein looked at the baby. "If you grow up to be anything like your father, I'm sure you'll be a fine man." He smiled.

Razark hummed and blushed. He liked the compliment. Noble babies, it seemed, did not act like human babies.

Frankenstein smiled seeing Razark's reaction. "He's such a happy baby! When he's older, maybe you could bring him to play with Lunark."

That sounded like a great idea. "I very well might."

Frankenstein smiled, "I'm sure she'd love someone of a similar age to play with." He looked at Razark. "You'd like a new friend wouldn't you?"

"Owa?"

"He spoke," Frankenstein gushed, "It doesn't make much sense though. I wonder if that means he's happy about making new friends."

"He is," Ragar confirmed. His son was absolutely radiating happiness.

"That's great." Frankenstein smiled, he truly was happy for his best friend.

A clan member came up to Ragar, communicating something wordlessly. "It seems that Ser... _Lord_ Raizel has come to find you. Just as well, it's bedtime for Razark."

"Alright, goodbye Razark, it was lovely to meet you." Frankenstein smiled at the child before handing him back to Ragar. He went to greet his master, "Did you have fun, Master?" He asked.

Raizel simply shook his head, his brow furrowed. This had been so upsetting.

Frankenstein noticed his master's worried expression, "Is everything alright, Master?" He asked.

"Edian. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Edian? Frankenstein remembered her being fond of his master. They weren't friends, but they weren't on terrible terms either. "Has something happened to her?"

"She's being controlled by something." And none had noticed. "Her mind is too hazy to follow her own will."

Frankenstein found that alarming. "Will she be alright?" He asked, knowing his master wouldn't have left her to suffer.

"I do not know. I have put her in the Lord's custody." If he couldn't protect a Clan Leader, there was likely no one who could.

"That's probably for the best. I'm sure the Lord will do everything in his power to keep her safe," Frankenstein assured his master. He wasn't fond of the Lord but knew that he could be counted on when it mattered most.

Raizel nodded. "No one noticed." Even he, who was supposed to protect the nobles from themselves.

"No one? Not even the ones closest to her?" Frankenstein enquired.

He shook his head. "Urokai had no idea why she was a conspirator. I suppose that is our answer."

Frankenstein nodded, "I believe you might be right. Do you wish to return to the werewolf territory, or do you wish to remain in Lukedonia for a few more days?"

"... We need to pick up my sanctuary." He needed sleep.

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, Master. I'll take care of it right away."

"Will you be fine taking care of our people while I sleep?" He'd need to talk it over with Rasmut and Garda. He didn't want to be constantly away like Muzaka was, but if he was to recover from this, he'd need his rest.

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein bowed, he'd make sure everything was taken care of, while his master rested.


End file.
